


[盾冬]Then, re-initialize me重啟計劃

by play781choy



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-07 14:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 48,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/play781choy/pseuds/play781choy
Summary: 冬兵是佐拉的完美系統，能夠自主進化並且在適應環境、進行戰略思維的同時邏輯式說服自己是個完美的「資產」、「工具」就應該被使用。Steve Rogers則對此無知無覺。他只是很高興自己最好的朋友回來了，並且在陪著他康復的同時小心地收拾著自幼年起就對他萌生的小小思念…直到他遇見了Brock Rumlow。這篇是接樂乎上汙冬麵太太的梗，結果太太都爬坑了我還沒填平...orz會平坑搭~





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 有叉冬過去式提及，並且有兩輛小小的叉冬車。

1.

太美了。簡直完美。

這是當那雙類無機質的灰藍色眼眸裂開一條縫隙時，Karpov將軍腦中響起的第一句話。

他感到興奮、放鬆，所有的疲憊全都從他苦熬了數月的身子上消失無踪。

佐拉成功了，他們得到了一樣完美的武器。

 

太美了。

這是當同樣一雙類無機質的灰藍色眼眸裂開一條縫隙時，時年二十歲的Brock Rumlow帶著年輕人特有的銳氣對艙中漸漸甦醒的男人第一個想法。

今天是他的小隊第一次將要與傳說中的「資產」協同作戰。

而他所不知道的是，這一戰將在接下來的十數年時光中教會他明白何謂極樂與劇痛並存的生存方式。

 

太美了。

很多年後，看著同樣的景象，站在測謊儀邊的Steve Rogers心中也忍不住冒出了同一句話。

但淹沒他的是深沉的哀傷和憤恨－－在摯友的回歸後本已稍熄的怒火再次熊熊地燒灼起他胸膛內跳動的心臟－－

 

「我很抱歉，Cap，」

Banner博士從顯示屏後站起了身，拿下了眼鏡，一臉疲憊：「我想－－Crossbones確實是對的。」

 

「你的Bucky並沒有回來。」

 

＊＊＊

 

「你的Bcuky已經徹底不存在了。」

當聽到這句話時，Steve剛將拳頭貼上Crossbones燒疤滿滿的側臉。

「Bucky在好起來，他已經開始記起過去的事情了。」他說著，底氣卻不如他想要表現出的那麼足。

Crossbones癱在一地碎磚瓦和玻璃中間，喘著氣發出陣嘲諷的笑。

「你就繼續這麼說吧，」他啐道：「看看你自己能不能信。」

他還真的沒法相信。

 

＊＊＊

 

Steve跟著Bucky去進行審訊。

Steve跟著Bucky去進行治療。

資產看著美國隊長坐在透明囚車外的走廊。Steve捂著臉好一陣了，而這只是心理醫師來評鑑的第三次。

「我很抱歉，我－－」它試著開口。

「你沒有必要覺得抱歉，」Steve－－美國隊長，新的管理員－－終於從手心裡抬起頭來。程序記錄下了這一點，它做出了個正確的選擇，管理員都開始為它辯解了。「是Hydra把你害成這樣的。」

資產低下頭。他漸漸能抓住新管理員的心理，知道偶爾對他扯起一點兒嘴角、或像現在這樣做出退縮的姿態，管理員就會傾向更加地順著它、提供些關於它的「評估報告」或「再利用」時程的資訊。比如說現在。

「Hill說了，一旦證實你的一切攻擊行為都起因於Hydra的折磨和洗腦，你立刻就能出這囚車，接受養護；而要是心理鑑定確認你心智正常、對社會不具顯著威脅，你甚至就能漸漸回到社會，當然還是得接受一陣子治療和……什麼的。Tony和Pepper認得許多律師，我們會確保關於Hydra戰俘的部份被採信－－它本來就是真的。本來就是。但後一項－－」新管理頓了頓，似乎是想起了什麼，硬是閉上嘴結束了對著它淘淘不絕地傾訴。它皺起眉：評估不如預期，顯然如此。

「我能怎麼做？」它低聲問著，用上了管理員Captain Rogers會願意用上最大的耐心給他講解的那個表情。

 

面對Captain Rogers，它做足了功課。它是優秀的武器。Zola稱讚過它的完美，而它會持續執行以證實這一點。

它的選擇生效了。

Captain Rogers回給了他一張強撐起的笑臉，身為一個優秀的作業系統，這個結果實在差強人意，但事情總要一步一步來：「別給自己壓力，Buck。就－－做你自己，我會陪著你的。」

他分析出了這句話中顯而易見的指令內容：他得成為James Buchanan Barnes，他的「硬體」曾經代表的那個「人」。那不怎麼容易，畢竟－－它只去過一趟史密森尼博物館，而James Buchanan Barnes從來都是程序錯誤的代名詞，像一段刪不乾淨的bug，他的前主人們可拚了命地想法子要刪光它。

但它可以試著從中提取點可用的東西。沒有網路的狀況下這會有點兒困難，但資產唯一的存在目的就是儘速被再次投入使用。它可不想它的硬體生鏽了。不是字面意義上的生鏽，當然。但它有被造出來的理由，一個高智能進化型暗殺目的處理系統能幹很多的事，而如果成為James Buchanan Barnes－－「新管理者的舊友」，會是他被再次投入使用的前提，那它會用盡全力滿足這個邏輯條件。

它勾起一側嘴角，放鬆眼尾的肌肉。「謝了，Steve。」

希望能再次被投入使用後新管理員能給它徹底格式化一次，它想著，這次希望能把那段無用的錯誤程序重新清理乾淨。

 

＊＊＊

 

兩週後，他漸漸能「想」起一些往事。

 

＊＊＊

 

一個月後，心理鑑定及法庭都確認代號「冬兵」的James Buchanan Barnes被捕後馴順、穩定、配合一切的治療及審訊，其作為長期戰俘的身份被肯定，且提供足量的Hydra資訊作為談資，斷定觀察期結束後將可一步步輔導其再次踏入社會。

Steve感到高興，但心中卻有個說不清的部份按響了警鈴。

他在心裡對事情的發展歪著頭左看看又右看看，卻看不出個所以然。

直到－－

 

「太可笑了。」一名持反對意見的律師當著Steve的面將一疊報告塞進他的懷裡：「重回社會？你仔細看過這份報告了沒有－－字裡行間，我看見他交待了他所知道的任務細節、我看見他坦白了Hydra的罪證，可，我沒看見悔意。不是字面上的道歉，是－－貨真價實的悔意。」

「他本來就不用對這些事抱有悔意。他沒得選擇，是Hydra逼他做的。」Steve沒忍住對那個乾脆抱胸站在走廊裡和他耗上的律師齜牙。

「也許。站在人道立場我同意這個。」律師點點頭：「但，這可和你描述中的Barnes－－咱們三年級起讀的歷史課本裡的Barnes中士不太一樣。」

他心中的警鈴適時地尖叫了起來。

「類分裂型人格障礙」，他想起了那位治療師隨口談到的名詞。

「而你作證他正漸漸回憶起那個你所熟知的部份－－我想要不就是果然歷史課本總歸得美化一些人事物，要不就是您、尊貴的美國隊長，在為了您的好友的個人利益把法庭上的我們當猴子耍。」

 

而Hydra餘黨的攻擊就在那時爆發了。

 

「請讓我參戰。」

當那句帶著敬語的請求溜出口時，資產基本上發現自己搞砸了。

他坐在復仇者大廈Steve專用層的客廳，腳上載著政府配發的電子戒具－－時效只有半年，算是政府對美國隊長以聲譽擔保對象的最後形式化流程。

好險Steve剛忙著在出發前吞下一大盤炒蛋和培根，沒功夫仔細分析他的用字遣詞。「你說什麼？」

「我說……」這回它壓回了所有的急切，計算仔細了才再次開口：「我想參加。我得看著你。」

他快速地補上一句。

這句它花了好幾個晚上看遍所有二戰期間有關Barnes中士資料的話如它所願地發揮了最佳功效。

管理員帶著一點兒羞澀及滿臉的深受感動望著他。

「啊，好。好啊，Buck。」

 

消滅Hydra餘黨的任務完成得漂亮，只除了Rogers不小心放走了Crossbones。

它－－像預先計算出的一樣－－和Rogers的隊員們配合無間，Hydra餘員大多數都被生擒，小部份丟了姓命。而當Rogers摸著鼻頭抱歉地報告這唯一的壞消息時，它已經在寡婦感興趣的目光中和鷹眼分享著一袋小餅乾了。

 

「抱歉，大夥……我弄丟了Rumlow。」

 

2.

Rumlow。Brock Rumlow，資產咀嚼著嘴裡的澱粉構成物思索著。

前任管理員，有著張南歐人的臉孔和一對褐色眼珠子、扯著菸嗓讓它別總衝在最前頭的男人。

它喜歡它的前任管理員，比起Captain Rogers，他是個更合格的管理者。明確的指令和適當的自由發揮，這一切構成了Hydra時期它為時最久的不敗戰蹟神話，及與單一小隊的合作記錄。

在受Rumlow管理的期間它幾乎沒再坐上過洗腦椅。

只除了，當然，那隻「James Buchanan Barnes」蠕蟲又開始干擾它的程序時。

 

資產喜歡它的前任管理員。

但他隔著通訊器一句話就放棄了它。

 

「別來找我，聽懂了嗎？」在航母昇空前的準備時間，前管理員切進了私人頻道對它說了：「如果航母最後沒成功升空，別來找我，自己找間安全屋待著，會有人找到你的。」

但沒有人。Hydra崩潰了，它在潛遁期間從路邊的新聞中看見了報導。

要是Hydra沒有崩潰就太好了。

資產嚥下那澱粉補給，照例地給了Rogers一個微笑。

 

＊＊＊

 

Rumlow今晚失眠了。

當終於沉沉睡去時他做了個夢，夢中的他二十歲未滿，剛跟著組織中的「傳說」一起出了第二趟任務。

那趟任務讓年少輕狂的他學會了三件事情：

1.資產的傳說一點沒有誇大。

2.組織一直讓不同的優秀小隊輪著和資產出任務是有道理的。

3.資產管理員是個危險、玩兒命、值得拿命玩兒的活。

 

那個令人羨慕的傢伙目前正躺在他們坐著的車上、包在塊大塑膠布裡。

幾個鐘頭前，他在指揮途中不慎被埋伏的敵人掃了一通槍子兒。資產給他擋了幾發，同時回頭冷靜地一個個幹掉放槍的混蛋，見他倒下時，資產似乎愣了一下，然後便沒事似地離了那地兒高效地放倒了幾乎所有的敵人。Rumlow正趕上替他收拾掉倒數第二個人。

資產看也不看他，槍一丟便回頭去看他的管理者。他垂頭站在那兒好一會，在其他人都收拾乾淨走過來時轉頭回了車上，拎了塊遮雨布裹起來自己扛上了車。然後一路都坐在他旁邊。

即使算上還沒消褪下去的腎上腺素，Rumlow還是能發誓自己覺得全程垂頭盯著那個黑乎乎大袋子的資產，比入萬軍如入無人之境時的他更美得驚人。

「他不該站在你的左面。」Rumlow低聲咕噥著。車內眾人的喧鬧聲將他的聲音都淹了個乾淨，只他一個人覺得資產在那一瞬間似乎從頭髮下方瞥了他一眼。

 

接任的管理人是個糟踏這份無上榮耀的混蛋。

一個有能力有野心但仍然是個混蛋的混蛋。在他的任內Rumlow從男孩長成了男人，資產卻一直長保不變－－「他就是個用不壞的好玩意。比起來你們的小隊這次配合得很穩當哪Brock，下次出四級任務我會向上面直接申請和你們合作的。」某次那個混蛋談到這點時一把扯過了資產紥在腦後的長髮，笑著拍了拍那張白淨得不像個殺人機器的臉龐。資產的目光連點波動都沒有，Rumlow想著也許這些年來對資產而言，他們這些用過就丟的小隊員在他心目中的地位也許還比不上一把好槍。

資產第一次和Rumlow直直對上眼是在他二十六歲的那一年。

五級任務，Rumlow的小隊已經成了資產四級以上任務的指定班底－－光就這點而言Rumlow覺得自己還得感謝那個混蛋－－然後華麗的失敗了。

「我說過了你們得先把目標拿到手再轉向支援我們的－－你們應該再晚五分鐘才到達Ａ區域！」那混蛋吼道，將地圖一把按上Rumlow的胸口。「冬兵解決得了那群雜碎，你們放棄搶時間解碼、在倒數結束前兩分鐘就轉向，現在你教我拿什麼去向Pierce長官解釋！」

「再晚五分鐘我們就不只是失敗而是要給你們收屍了！」Rumlow沒忍住吼回去，捲起那塊爛紙望資產的方向一指：「他收拾不了那群雜碎！上次任務後冷凍的時間還不夠長、不足以讓他的肋骨傷勢痊癒。何況你還給他扔了把榴彈槍！」

那混蛋氣得笑了出來：「哈，觀察真仔細，敢情你在伏擊途中眼睛還都黏在這個婊子養的身上了？」他一推身旁靜靜地不說一句的資產，惡狠狠地抓住那張表情中立的臉扯著他的五官：「還開始替他說話了呢！看上他的什麼了？這張適合吸男人屌的嘴？還是這張比婊子還賤的臉蛋？」

Rumlow覺得自己的胸口在燃燒，正想出口開罵時，卻忽地發現了那雙冰藍色的眸子。

那雙眸子，長長的眼睫毛下從來沒給過自己足過面積的盯視的冰藍色寶石，此時正直直地向自己的方向盯來。

他一下忘光了自己還想說什麼。

然後，頭一次地，那雙嫣紅的唇角無聲地吐出了兩個字－－「不必」

不必。不必替他說話，咽下去就行了。

這很不符合他的做風，Rumlow從來不是退讓的型。

但－－鬼使神差地，他就在那雙眸子的盯視下生生地閉上的嘴。無視接下來那混蛋暴跳如雷又叫又罵的雜音。

不必。他默默地看了六年的男人，回應他的第一句話。

 

＊＊＊

 

Rumlow從模糊的夢境中醒過來，他坐起身，對著屋角一面小小的方鏡無聲自嘲著。都像上輩子的事了，可他仍然忘不掉。

都是那個見鬼的Rogers，要是他不出現，那些上輩子的玩意早在幾年前就從特殊成了日常，然後會被他消化成些不值一哂的殘渣，Hydra倒不倒，總之他Rumlow已經醒過來了。

 

Brock Rumlow得對自己誠實：他愛過那個凜冽而溫軟的男人。可那都是他成了它的管理員之前的事了，就像上一次的人生。

 

＊＊＊

 

就在夢境截斷的那事件當晚，Brock Rumlow從自家浴簾後面掀出一枚會呼吸的鬼魂。

「靠。」他罵道，緊了緊下意識攢手裡的槍，沉聲對著那個藍眼睛的男人低吼：「所以現在Ahern那混蛋終於打算悄悄收掉我就是了？就為了下午那一樁？」

資產沒有回答。他默默地踏出了淋浴間，渾身的戰術背心槍袋等全齊著，但就是讓Rumlow覺得哪兒有點怪－－頭髮是濕的是其中一點，這貨難不成在等暗殺他的時候還先洗澡了？

然後他查覺了原因：資產身上的武器全整整齊齊地按格子放在他家的淋浴間瓷磚地上，VZ-61 蝎式到Gerber 1874N Mark II，為了留個通道都差點排到門階外頭去了。

 

「我想來道謝，」那男人看著Rumlow啞口無言地盯著一地的武器低聲說了。沒什麼聲調的嗓音軟軟的，像個不常練習說話的孩子。他指指橫在Rumlow靴尖前的Barrett M82A1：「這樣可能你比較放心點？」

不放心，和個左肩鑲台迫擊砲的人型兵器談什麼安心。Rumlow腹誹，手心的槍還穩穩的攢著。「道什麼謝？」

那雙藍色的眼睛又對上了他的。「你替我說話。」

Rumlow挑了挑槍口讓他慢慢走到寢室裡的白熾燈底下：「你為我替你說話謝我？在Ahern Kent接管你後我給你後援過幾次？你就為這個謝我？」

被引導著站到昏暗室內光線下的資產臉上透出了點不知所措。

他在資產找到理由開口前揮手阻止了。「算了，我知道你就是這樣。我們這些支援小隊的免洗蛋反正你也記不住。謝我，好，我接收到了，現在－－」

「Rumlow，」軟乎乎的嗓音一下把他煩燥地想把人打發走的話全堵回了嗓子裡。「Brock Rumlow。我查了你的名字。」資產低聲說著，音量只比他滋滋亂響的頂燈大不了多少。

可他就那麼唸著他的名字走了上來，無視Rumlow跟著他腦袋跑的槍口慢慢地跪到了地上－－

他握槍的手沒出息地在資產－－冬兵，操他呢他叫什麼都行－－將臉貼上他檔部時抖了一下。他已經半硬了很久，就在看見那個男人帶著一頭滴水的濕髮踏出他淋浴間的那一瞬，就在看著那些透明的水滴流下他蒼白的顴骨的那一瞬。

他覺得自己卡在板機上的食指已經快要僵硬得失去知覺了，而就在那男人用牙齒咬開他褲鍊將自己含進嘴裡時他猛地將槍口頂上了資產的額頭。

資產沒有後退。

他停下了嘴上的動作，微微抬眼看著他，然後－－

Rumlow猛抽了一口氣將板機上的食指抽了出來。

他就這麼看著他，放鬆了喉嚨給他做深喉。

當陰莖頂開咽部碰觸到柔軟的內壁時，他強忍著想立刻按住那顆頭顱開始抽插的慾望硬是將顫抖的槍口再次頂上他眉心。資產像是嫌他囉嗦似地輕輕咬了他一口，將他吐了出來，直直地跪在他的面前。

Rumlow喘了好一會兒才勻氣。「你……你都是這麼『謝』別人的？」

資產看了他好一陣，兩人就這麼互相盯視著，有那麼幾分鐘誰也沒動。

「不，」好久，資產才垂下目光，淡淡地回答：「你是第一個。」

「喔！」Rumlow即使剛剛差點腦漿都被吸出來了，可還沒真傻：「那，是什麼讓我這麼『特別』的？你看起來不像那種喜歡四處找人吸的傢伙嘛！」

他緊了緊手裡的槍，將食指再次戳回板機上頭。Rumlow打定主意了，當協同作戰了這麼多次，他可清楚這傢伙不是什麼省油的燈，也許情緒淡薄但心眼兒可不比他們這些玩槍長大的老粗少。如果他敢對自己有什麼危險的念頭－－他就算會被當場掄死也至少得廢了這玩意一條腿。

暴起傷人，正當防衛，他連組織問罪下來的理由都想好了。有鑑於他們現在站的可是自己的私人空間，上頭就算再不願意也得接受這個理由。

前提是他得活下來。他硬下心，給槍上了膛。

資產卻理也沒理那把一個走火就會要了他命的槍。

「……只是想著也許你會喜歡。」當這句話溜進他耳裡時，Rumlow一下還沒理解它是出自誰的口裡：它太柔軟、太有情緒，還帶著非刻意的示弱及一點兒委屈，他實在沒法將這話和曾讓他在任務中掛心、卻從沒在那些他判斷出的絕境裡顯示出一絲脆弱的男人連繫在一起。

而在他的大腦還忙著說服自己時，資產已經自言自語似地接了下去：「我記得……我記得的不多但……他們都喜歡的。Sir也是－－」

「你還說我是第一個？」Rumlow氣得要笑。

資產這時才再次抬起眼睛看他：「我想這樣讓他高興的，你是第一個。」

想讓他高興……

不知是不是Rumlow的錯覺，他覺得這男人的口氣裡帶著點不易察覺的惱怒，像是在這件事上被質疑是件很失尊嚴的事兒似的，比跪下來替別人口交還要來得尊嚴掃地。

他發現自己就由他去了。

他的手裡還握著槍，從頭到尾指準了他的眉心，但當他再次靠上來將他納入口中時他沒再推拒，任這個褐髮、有著一雙長睫毛大眼睛的殺人兵器吻著他的陰莖、舔吻吸吮著，直到他射在他嘴裡、再全數咽下。

資產從頭到尾沒用自己的雙手碰他。也許是擔心冰冷的觸感會提醒Rumlow他的威脅性或什麼的，他只讓他們平平地垂在他身側，僅僅動著頸子和腦袋讓他沒握槍的左手在高潮的空白中梳過自己的長髮。

事後，他站了起來，垂眼望著他－－天殺的他跪在他面前太久了，久到他都忘了這男人高了他有快半個頭－－輕聲道：「再說一次，謝謝你替我說話。」

Rumlow就這麼看著他又默默地穿上那一身，留給他一個複雜的眼神後無聲地消失在他的窗口。

 

＊＊＊

 

第二天，他聽聞了Ahern因為資產無故消失一晚而又將他凍回去的事。

 

＊＊＊

 

Rumlow再次有機會單獨見到資產又是一次任務後的晚上。臉上帶著塊明顯的瘀青。

「今天你可沒事要謝我了。」Rumlow一樣把槍攢手裡，望著那個男人輕巧地爬進他的窗框。

資產甩了他一眼，自顧自地坐上他那塊軟爛爛的沙發。

Rumlow翻了翻白眼，在沙發另一端坐下，手上的槍還是對著他的方向。他也不是真不希望他來，天曉得他從二十來歲就一直默默巴著所有可能的機會盯著這個傳奇一樣的男人。從這男人看著比他年長的時候，到他們的外貌年齡都打平了的現在。

「你再這樣偷偷溜來，又要被凍回去了。」他忍不住說道。他不會承認這事困擾著他，但－－好吧，這大概是他的槍口現在只是斜斜地半躺在腿上，而不是像上次一樣頂著對方腦袋的原因。

資產沒有看向他，只在沙發裡找了個舒服又視野好的角落窩進去，自言自語似地道：「事先向Sir申請了外出，一小時。」

Rumlow隨手按開了小電視的開關，再順手關成靜音。

「誰打了你？」他隨意地將槍口向他的臉晃晃，眼睛往資產緊盯著電視的側臉飄了一下，又硬收了回來。

資產沒有回答。兩人就這麼一左一右地坐在那個爛沙發上看著無聲的垃圾脫口秀，直到一小時後，資產像他溜進來時那樣，悄悄地又爬出了窗外。

這回資產沒有被凍回去，相反的是，Rumlow很快就在訓練場上再次見到了他。有可能是因為他的確申請了外出，也可能是因為他得為某個潛在需要執行的任務暫時保持清醒－－而當Rumlow開始習慣於每晚就寢前那個鑽進他臥室默默盯著索然無味節目的身影時，時序已經來到了1991年的春天。

 

3.

資產終究被派去殺「那個人」了。

在得到消息時Rumlow終於明白為什麼資產可以連著醒那麼久－－Hydra在等，等Howard的血清實驗成功。

他支支唔唔地用爛死人的套話法兒問資產對他明晚的計劃有什麼想法，資產只是從靜音的電影中回過頭來歪著頭看他。

「近距離擊殺，偽裝車禍，目標：Howard Stark，沒有目擊者。」資產想了想：「目標沒有受過足以構成威脅的戰鬥訓練，可能選用的路線上有很多死角，備註是要注意他會否隨身攜帶具威脅性裝備，有什麼遺漏的嗎？」

Rumlow啞口無言。他當然不會記得，當然－－但他幾乎可以肯定這之後他會被按上洗腦椅一次。以防萬一，Hydra標準風格。

而他如果上了洗腦椅－－

資產的話音打斷了他的思緒：「你覺得有危險？」

Rumlow沒有回答，只是揮了揮他仍習慣性地握在手裡的槍要他閉嘴。他也實在不知道自己擔心對方忘了這段無聊的電視時間算不算是種危險。

見他沒有答話，資產就也轉回電視的懷抱。

Rumlow想這也就過去了，頂多就是回到從前－－回到他過個半年甚至幾年才有機會看著那雙淡色的瞳仁在冰渣子中睜開、帶著一臉迷茫地掃過他、掃過無數個像他一樣對他毫無意義的備品隊員的身影。

他天殺的一點都不想這樣。

所以當資產突然轉過身來壓上他身子時他照樣把槍頂上去，而且認真的思考了一下要不要扣下板機這回事。一顆子彈，要不就去了這分沒個盡頭又沒點希望的思念，要不就了了自己的命。

「現在你他媽又在發什麼瘋？」他將槍口頂上資產的額頭，阻止他向他傾過來的臉蛋。

資產抬起頭，眨著那雙淺色的眼睛，又心虛似地滑向了一側。

「……你覺得有危險。」他不確定地重複了一次，頓了頓，又將眼睛飛過Rumlow的臉，囁嚅道：「如果……我想至少……」

Rumlow將槍頂得對方不得不往後仰起頭，可連他自己都沒注意到自己的手是抖的。「你什麼－－把話講清楚。」

資產終究不是擅長講話的料，可當他直起身來將一身武器排在他的小咖啡几上，脫掉那身黑色的戰術背心、裡衣然後跨上Rumlow身子解起長褲扣子時，那雙鐵灰色的眼睛又似乎什麼都講出來了。

當自己的雙手被對方拉上那片白晰結實的胸膛時，Rumlow阻止不了自己順應本心地開始揉搓那片肌膚，然後槍口顫抖地跟著那個男人滑下他跨間，用嘴咬下拉鍊，含住自己的分身。

「想要你進來……」資產說著，一點點地吞下他興致勃勃的巨物。

究竟是誰教會他這個的－－Rumlow只來得及在渾身抽畜著縮緊臀部時將那個跪在他腿間起伏的男人拉開，就射花了自己的沙發。男人伸出舌頭舔下掛在唇尖的一點兒白濁，直直地盯著他捲進了嘴裡，然後終於脫下了整條長褲。

看著渾身上下只剩下一雙靴子的男人跨上自己的腰間鑽進他懷裡，Rumlow倒吸了一口涼氣。他始終沒放下那把槍，即使在對方幾乎要把他的腦髓吸出來的時候，可現在，資產－－冬兵，Rumlow想著，他至少得在心裡叫他一聲冬兵。另一個名字是禁忌，出了口他們兩就都全完了。當然他不是想著自己在這兒操了組織的武器就沒什麼問題，但他的腦中有個卑劣的部份在說著：「他又不是唯一一個操過了資產的人。」再怎麼輪也該到他了，在這個男人在自己的沙發上蜷了那麼多個晚上之後，在那之中的大多數都結束於他想著幾分鐘前濳出了他房間的男人擼著自己低吼著射上淋浴間的牆後。

－－而如果他明天就得失去這一切的話，有這次也值了。Rumlow閉上眼睛想著，槍口頂著男人的鎖骨，任對方擴張不充份的小穴一吋一吋地含入他再次被撩起了興趣的分身。

他太美了。Rumlow在男人明顯不適地在身上動起身子時想著，沒握槍的手鬼使神差地沿著對方的腹肌滑上胸膛，輕輕掐著那兩顆晃動的粉紅果實，成功地聽見對方溢出聲難耐的呻吟。冬兵蹙緊的眉頭漸漸舒展開來了，原本有些勉強的身體動作也終於慢慢變得順暢。

他完了，Rumlowd想著，他完了。

因為一小時的時限，這次開始得詭異的性愛結束得有點兒倉促，資產沒讓他射到他體內，可結束後利落地給他舔了個乾淨。

當他跨出窗框前，那雙灰藍色的眸子盯著他看了很久，很久。

「……再見，Rumlow。」那個男人輕聲說道，沒有情緒的好聽嗓音在Rumlow聽來，裡頭似乎夾雜著點什麼。

他在自己沾了精液味的破沙發上坐了一晚。

然後提了把槍。

 

＊＊＊

 

暗殺Howard的計劃相當重要但沒有出動協助的必要──好歹是個平安年，國內沒有戰事，雖然波斯灣戰爭遠遠地還在打著。Howard的豪華轎車開在條人煙罕至的道路上，如預料般地被資產弄進了樹叢。

「做得好，資產。」Kent在觀測點遠遠地透過無線電下著指令。「下車確認沒有生還者，然後確保血清。」

資產停下摩托，望見正試著擰開駕駛座門的目標，提腿走了上去。草叢裡突然傳來的動靜讓他猛地抽槍轉身，卻看見Rumlow舉著雙手從草叢裡走了出來。

「Rumlow？」他低呼，轉頭示意掩護的Kent別開槍。

「搞什麼鬼！」Kent的罵聲和起身的動靜自耳機裡傳來，資產不解地用餘光注意著終於攮開卡住的門的目標，望向大步走上來的Rumlow。

「不是搶你功勞。」Rumlow沒多和他廢話，向他示意了下副駕上的女人，低著頭走上去將顫抖著想下車的Howard拖回車內，用戴著手套的手利落地折斷了脖子。「另一個，快。」

雖然不解Rumlow為何要出手替他解決根本就沒什麼反抗能力的目標，但資產仍然捏住了正看著丈夫抽泣的Maria的脖子，現場一下就恢復了安寧。

資產掏槍打碎攝像頭，才轉回頭去不解地望著Rumlow。

Rumlow將車門關上後小心地清理了可能留下的指紋證據後才轉向資產。不遠處Kent正迅捷無聲地大步向這兒跑來。

「過來這，東西拿了快走。」Rumlow低聲道，打開行李箱。「相信我，我在救你。」

說話間Kent也來到了近前，瞪著不在任務組織內的Rumlow低吼。「Rumlow，你他媽在這裡幹什麼！」

Rumlow擺出了他的玩世不恭臉，聳聳肩向後車箱裡的四袋藍色液體點了點：「就幫點小忙。能親眼見識超級士兵血清耶，機會多難得。」

Kent將信將疑地示意資產將血清放上摩托，走上前伸指在黑髮男人胸口用力地點著：「別想搶功勞，這任務的人員組成就只有資產和管理員而已，你不在裡面，也沒那個必要在裡面。別想我會把你報上去！我知道你最近對昇遷興趣很大，可給我記著：別想踩著我，就算你每晚都在你那張沙發上操組織最有價值的東西，也沒法給你的升職評比上加什麼分數上去。」

Rumlow渾身一下子冷下來。「你說什麼？」他啞著嗓子道，難以置信地望向一旁的資產。棕髮男人低下了頭，一言不發地望著地上。

「別以為我沒發現你那點骯髒興趣，Rumlow，我知道這傢伙每晚去你房間，還都幹了些什麼事！」Kent冷笑道，手上的狙擊槍不客氣地撞著Rumlow的肩膀：「你一向都他媽清得蠻乾淨，可你沒法讓剛被操鬆的屁眼立刻緊回來。」他回身捏著資產仍直直朝著地面望的臉，嘴邊擰起一抹下流的冷笑：「資產不能對管理人說謊，他這麼做過一次，不過當然我立刻就發現了，被我好好地教了一晚上教養，威脅他要再溜一次我就把他扔回那把椅子上；然後？然後隔天他就明目張膽地向我請假了。我想著好啊，他喜歡被操屁股，那很好啊，你每操他一頓，我就也操他一頓。連嫖妓的錢也省下來了。要我說，一個小時可能真不夠你把他餵飽啊！你知道這傢伙喜歡被扯著頭髮捅嗎？」

白熱化的怒意燒上Rumlow的脊髓，又或者隨便是什麼，總之當他看向那個默默地站在一邊任自己的管理員用最下流的話任意侮辱、眼角裡不知何時盈著水光卻連頭都不敢抬起來的男人時，他鬼使神差地握住Kent又砸上來的狙擊一扯，一拳就揍上那個比自己壯多了的黝黑男人。

「……哈！你不會被這東西給迷住了吧？」Kent一邊和他纏鬥著一邊出口嘲諷道：「我建議你停手，Rumlow。你不知道你在做什麼，而且你根本打不過我！」

在那條偏僻小路上，兩個男人扭在一塊的影子在路燈的照射下拉出一團混亂的黑影。資產垂手站在燈一側的暗影處，手槍留在槍套裡，他這次的任務沒有被允許帶上狙擊槍。他留意著四周的訊息，而從他的微表情看得出來附近真他媽的一個值得留意的活物都沒有－－Rumlow覺得自己瘋了才會在幾乎被Kent壓著打的情況下還留出精神去看資產的表情－－方才的委屈神色一閃即逝，直到Rumlow終於被Kent一拳揍倒在地，他都靜止得就像傳說中的「資產」，一台殺人機器，沒有情緒，就算知道將要被人任意操身上的任何一個洞都能保持著中性的表情將一身的武器按順序在床前擺整齊。

－－可這樣的男人卻明知回去會被「懲罰」仍然每晚溜進自己的房間，什麼也沒做地就是窩在自己身旁看那些沒營養的垃圾劇。

Kent啐出口鮮血，踉蹌著退了幾步。「也許你不會信我，但，相信我，Rumlow，我可是和你在同一邊的。」他拾起掉在旁邊的狙擊槍滑上背脊，然後揮手讓資產搜走了Rumlow在身上的配槍。「『資產』就是個兵器，字面意義上的，除此之外什麼也不是。我是他的管理員，我最清楚這個。你不把它好好地當把武器、工具，只會吃苦頭而已。回去我就給他洗腦。」

躺在地上喘氣的Rumlow呼吸聲頓了一下。不知道是不是他的錯覺，Rumlow總覺得就在自己被那兩個字嚇醒神的那會，資產靜止不動的影子也抖了一下。

「別擔心，Brock，我知道。本來上頭就下了命令說過這次任務後他得要去清洗一次的，我知道你擔心他之後都不會再溜去你那兒討操了。可咱們現在都好好嚐過了這婊子的小屁股，我不是個小氣的人，而你是個好傢伙。洗腦後咱們可以一起，支開其他人好好的再品嚐一次－－你都不知道這傢伙被電完渾身都軟了操起來那感覺美的……」

「你不配當他的管理員！」

Kent還沒抬眼，Rumlow的拳頭已經等在那。他不知道自己哪來的力氣，也許Kent就是被他一臉血的猙獰模樣嚇愣了，但那給了他足夠的一瞬間去掀翻這個比自己壯了快一倍的男人。他跨坐在男人的腰上將磨破出血的拳頭一下下地撞上男人的頰骨。

「你不配當他的管理員……你，不，配！」他一邊揮拳，一邊從咬緊的牙縫裡擠出憤怒的低吼：「你就得意吧！你就……總有一天你會死在戰場上，然後我會證明……我會成為『冬兵』的管理員！我會用行動證明它，你個連遞過去的槍他想不想要都看不出來的混帳！」

咔嚓

聽到那一聲時Rumlow承認自己分心了，被過度莫名其妙的怒火弄得頭昏眼花，連對方被壓在自己大腿下的手悄悄地抽出了手槍都沒發現。

他完了。他想，閉上眼睛。

他還是栽在那個冷著張臉、卻會放下一切防備鑽進自己懷裡的人手上了。

「碰！」

槍聲響起，Rumlow只覺得自己的腰側疼得像火燒，眼前爆出了一片火紅的血花－－「眼前」？

Rumlow眨了眨眼，眨掉黏上眼瞼的血和腦漿。

Kent被爆開頭的近距離畫面讓他差點吐了出來，可－－

Rumlow掙扎著從屍體上爬開，跌坐在自己的腿上，捂住腰側被Kent手槍的子彈擦過的傷口。「……你對你的管理員開槍？」

腎上腺素退卻後的疲累感攫住了他，他抹抹臉看向正默默地走上前來將還冒著熱氣的手槍遞上他眼前的資產－－冬兵。他強迫自己改口。冬兵。

「……他想殺你。」冬兵遲疑地躊躇著，好一會兒才道。「我……我不想……」

Rumlow揮手阻止他繼續說下去－－他還真不是擅長處理那種黏糊場面的料。更何況要是讓這傢伙想明白了自己為什麼會反抗自己管理員的理由，那他今晚出現在這兒的原因和一切就前功盡棄了。他得先處理這個。

「－－血清。」在將Kent的屍身扔上他自己的車子後車廂、將現場清理完畢時他說道。「就說是血清。Kent對血清產生了異常的興趣，我看出來了所以一路跟著，然後在他試圖想私打血清時和他扭打上了，不得己殺了他。就這樣。」

「他們會問我當時在這兒做了什麼的。」冬兵低聲道，跨上了摩托。

「扭打開始後，Kent要你先帶著血清去某個他媽的會合點等他，你就去了，可沒等到他，只等到了我。就這樣。」Rumlow快速地說著，闔上了後車廂的蓋子。「……他們如果問你這次的任務過程，你照實說沒關係，我覺得他們會弄到那個監視錄影帶的。」

資產點點頭，望著他上了車。在他發動引擎時才又低聲地開了口。

「……你說想當我的管理員的，可別忘了。」

Rumlow斜了他一眼。

「聽天由命吧。」

資產還是被洗了腦。站在那間迴盪著刺耳慘叫的實驗室外向Hydra領導人匯報資產管理員的死因時，Rumlow狠狠地握緊了他腫痛的拳頭。

他沒回他的小公寓，而是請了兩天假去了間酒吧灌了一整晚酒，打算著一回去就把那個爛沙發扔了。

可他第三天一早就被叫進了Hydra。

「這次的資產管理員損失得有點倉促，我們花了一整天時間研究和資產曾經配合過的團隊表現報告，評比了和資產合作的過程、戰損程度、隊員的各別能力評比等等做出了決定。」領導人輕輕伸手敲了敲那個盛著Hydra最強武器的金屬管子，向Rumlow綻出個微笑。「而我想你已經知道那個決定是什麼了。」

「資產從這一刻起歸你管了，Brock Rumlow。」

 

 

 

 

4.

Steve將自己關在套房的廁所裡，仔細地思考著Rumlow丟給他的那些話。

那仍然有可能就只是個圈套而已，鑑於他手腳麻利地趁著他恍神的一瞬間丟了粒手雷過來然後溜得一點影子沒有。

他想到那名律師拍上他胸口的報告。

他想到Bucky乖順地在審訊室中接受訊問。

他想到安全屋。

 

他想到Rumlow。那個說和他「沒私人恩怨」的傢伙一邊用著他見過的最豪華單人武器庫存量對自己掃射邊多嘴地放了一地震撼彈：

「當你告訴他九頭蛇沒了、Pierce死了時，他大概就投降了對吧？」

「他早就知道Hydra沒了。」

「想想你在往他那兒去的一路上揍退了多少跟著『傳說』黏上來的組織，這會是你資料裡看見過的那個鬼魂、那個暗殺者會犯的錯嗎？」

「他撒出了餌，而你是最後咬勾的那條大魚。」

「他要什麼？你覺得一件武器會想要什麼？」

「別傻了肌肉洋娃娃，它聰明透頂。」

 

然後Steve想到心理醫師對他說的話。

以及自己察覺到不對的那一刻：

Barnes在透明囚車中，告訴自己他什麼都還想不起來。

他還沒想起來，但他已表現出……「符合期待的馴順」了。

即使他連他們過去什麼樣子都還說不出來。

這本是一個剛脫離控制的士兵不該擁有的特徵。

憤怒、痛苦、記憶閃回、生活自理能力上的缺陷——Sam和他提過、他自己經驗中一個長期戰俘在康復期會表現出來的外顯行為，出現在Bucky身上的寥寥無幾。

「罪惡感」……律師的聲音再次迴盪在他的腦中。一聲強似一聲，震得他頭疼。

這代表什麼？他究竟把自己當成什麼？

是的，他確實發現了，只是這背後代表的意義太過可怕，讓他下意識地將它埋進了意識深處。

他決定來做個實驗。

 

＊＊＊

 

「今天你表現得真好。」

資產從吹風機的噪音中回過頭，正好看見摁開了電燈走進浴室的Rogers向他扯起個微笑。

資產知道要怎麼應付這個。

「一直夢想著能再和你並肩作戰，Steve。」它答道，關了吹風機，將管理員落在房門口的浴巾撿起來遞了上去。

Rogers的目光停在它好好洗過澡後還泛著蒸氣的蜜色胸膛上停了半秒，然後不自然地轉開了，接過毛巾搭在肩上有點不好意思地朝他笑笑。

「我也是……是啊，我也是。」

資產望著Rogers管理人消失在門後的紅耳根若有所思。

 

甚至連裝都不必，需要做的不過是卸下偽裝而已。Steve將水開到最大後兩手撐著牆壁苦笑。Peggy已死的現在，世界上已經沒有任何人知道自己從少年時代起就對最好的朋友起了無法宣之於口的幻想──直到如今。

他對需要這樣「測試」Bucky感到痛苦萬分，但Rumlow的話已在他的心中盪開漣漪。他得知道，才能想出個辦法真正幫上他的朋友。Steve知道自己願意為了幫他好起來付出任何代價。

 

資產關了整間公寓裡的燈。它知道那個叫Jarvis的人工智能──它的同伴，它想著──會看見所有在公共空間中發生的事，於是他直接進了管理員的房間。

它認得那個眼神。前任管理員年少時也曾在望著自己踏出戰場的步伐時露出類似的目光，只是比起Rogers，Rumlow的目光更加露骨，而當他真正成了它的管理員之後──他就基本再也沒有掩飾過它了。

可Rogers管理員的有點不一樣。Rogers管理員──不管是出自什麼原因──在試著藏起這個眼神。

這很有挑戰性。

資產想著，掀開管理員的棉被。

它知道要怎麼做。

 

＊＊＊

 

當Steve在洗乾淨身體後又鬼使神差地將水轉到最涼然後猛沖了十分鐘才穿上衣服出來時，他發現公共區的燈全暗了。

「Jarvis？」他頓時警覺起來，低聲道。

「沒有威脅，Rogers隊長，是Barnes先生關的燈。」Jarvis冷靜的男中音立刻響起，在他開始四處張望時又補了一句：「Barnes先生現在在您的房裡。」

Steve點點頭，跨開步子前又抬頭問了：「他看起來情況還好嗎？」

Jarvis毫不猶豫地答道：「穩定，沒有情緒紊亂的徵狀。需要我為您開燈嗎？」

Steve搖了搖頭：「不必了，謝謝你，Jarvis。」

他抬步輕手輕腳地進了只亮了盞床頭燈的臥室。床上人的身體幅度十分熟悉──在治療期間他每天都盯著螢幕上那個在玻璃車中的人影看著，試圖用最快的速度習慣老友七十年來的一切變化。不論是神情還是體態。

「怎麼了？Bucky？」他低聲問著，弄出腳步聲來慢慢靠近床前。「不想睡自己那？」

「覺得不舒服。」床上人半埋在枕頭裡的鼻音軟軟地搔著他的胸口。「今天想在你旁邊，我有點……怕。」

Steve坐上床沿，努力別把手放上那裸露在被單外的肩膀上。Bucky把自己的右半邊身影留給了他。「怕什麼？」

棕髮男人將臉整個埋進枕頭和長髮中間。

「一個人，玻璃和金屬觸感的小管子。」

Steve不禁笑了笑。「Tony該給你個木質床架。可金屬的對我們來講可能真的好點，你還是偶爾會做惡夢對吧──」

「Steve，」男人軟而低的嗓音又從枕頭縫裡傳過來了。

「陪著我。別關燈。」

Steve點了點頭，將床頭燈調暗到不至於影響睡眠的亮度，然後倒進了棕髮男人給他留出來的空位裡。

一日的勞累和熟悉的體溫讓Steve前所未有地放鬆了下來。他模模糊糊地睡了過去，卻不知道在他的呼吸緩緩變得悠長後，身邊的棕髮男人又張開了眼睛。

 

管理員的身體語言寫著放鬆和享受。它靜靜地在昏黃的光線裡觀察著已經陷入深睡的Rogers管理員，評估著六個小時又十五分後用一次口活來吵醒他會是一次躍進還是自討沒趣。最後它決定先側過身來，將背脊稍稍地依入身邊人的懷裡。

耐心，就等一晚就好。

確保Rogers管理員的優先級強過一切，而撈回記憶長期作為Barnes中士而活太過危險，它得保證自己運行的穩定，同時成為Rogers管理員眼中特別的存在。感情很脆弱，它得加注才行。

來到大廈後它開始上網，它知道怎麼演出那些康復期「人類」老兵們的適應困難模樣來──即使它酙酌調整過表演強度，它可不想被放在療養院的角落裡生灰塵──而綜合運用一下想來能適度地提昇這回的任務成功率。

資產閉上眼睛，在陷入待機狀態前又在腦中詳細演練了一次。

 

＊＊＊

 

Steve醒來時覺得身體有點兒不對。胸口悶悶的。

他睜開眼，映入眼簾的是摯友長得不科學的睫毛──他差點嚇得跳起來，渾身猛顫了一下才硬扛住了強迫自己放鬆身體──Bucky就趴在他的胸口，睡得一派詳和。微張的水潤雙唇離自己不到十公分，溫溫的鼻息一陣陣地撲在他壓出枕頭印子的臉頰上。

他覺得吹進窗來的清晨微風都燒了起來。

正當他愁著要怎麼把好友弄下身來，好去浴室解決很不妙地開始精神抖擻的某部位時，身上的男人微微哼了聲睜開了眼睛。

「……嗨，早，Steve……」男人發覺了驚恐地盯著自己的那雙湛藍眸子時臉上浮起個慵懶的微笑，扭著身子抹臉的當兒蜷起的膝蓋奇準無比地擦上了Steve半勃起的胯間硬物。

Steve渾身抖了一下，不顧一切地將那具溫暖的結實身體掀了下去。

「……怎麼了？」Bucky撐起身來睡眼惺忪地問著站在床邊大口喘氣的好友，捊了幾次才將捲到胸口的白汗衫捊回身上拉好。

那雙水靈靈的眼睛在Steve嘟囔了句「內急」就慌慌張張地消失在廁所裡後一下就清醒了起來。

計劃順利。它舔舔嘴唇──肌肉記憶，這點洗了七十年的腦都沒法洗掉的小習慣很久前就成了它的武器之一，至少Rumlow前管理員是這麼說的──倒回床上，勾起一個微笑。看來在今天Willson出現在門口前，資產就會完成第一次分支任務了。


	2. Chapter 2

5.  
「Winter Soldier是一個『系統』？你在說什麼？」  
資產覺得自己腦子昏昏沉沉的，某個熟悉的聲音在耳邊響起。  
真的很熟悉……可該死的他就是想不起來。  
某個總是看著他的人、替他出頭的人－－  
資產張開眼睛。  
Brock管理員正用某種混合著驚怒和恐懼的眼神看著Pierce長官。  
Pierce長官揉了揉眼睛，喃喃唸著「我以為……」什麼的句子，有點困擾地瞥了他一眼，似乎是注意到他微張的眼睛，放下手來挑起一個笑容衝他吩咐道：「正好，資產，注射前先給你的新管理員Brock Rumlow說明一下你的運作形式。」  
啊……是了， Rumlow。就在前次任務結束的時候他的前任管理員死了。它沒花力氣去回想那個一片空白的任務過程，但它記得Rumlow。他們讓它記得了Rumlow。所以現在Rumlow接管它了？  
資產面無表情的開口：「代號：Winter Soldier，為一套綜合型暗殺與潛入統合處理系統。程式管理員設定我能夠在不違背初始目標的前提下自行昇級、調節客觀環境條件以符合系統存在最大利益、進行硬體維護。」  
Pierce一點頭，又道：「現在，告訴新管理員你的選擇依據。」  
聽見「選擇」二字時，資產注意到Brock管理員的臉浮現了一個複雜的表情，他抬頭，帶著點小心翼翼的希望和似有所覺的絕望神色望進資產的眼睛。  
資產再次面無表情地看著他說了：「Brock Rumlow，現任管理員有高可塑性，觀察力敏銳、與資產的適配性良好，且對資產的硬體外型有正向評價、顯示出對武器的愛惜，系統以最大利益原則判斷其較前管理員Ahern Kent能夠更長久並穩固的善用資產，固而做出放棄Ahern Kent前管理員的判斷。」  
那雙褐色的眼睛在它說出「放棄」兩字時顫抖著閉了起來。  
Pirece長官滿意地伸手輕輕捊過那頭濕漉漉的棕髮，抬手示意作業員上前來替資產進行維護與輸液。  
資產穿過人牆看著被拉到門邊說話的Rumlow——Brock管理員，它纠正自已。優秀的武器得時時記得自己的身份，這是它出廠時製作人Zola博士鄭重地送給它的第一句叮嚀。「Zola博士是絕對的」，它的根程式中刻著這麼一句話，每回它出故障時這句話就會冒出來，然後它會用當下最有效的方式給予自己的硬體刺激，使紊亂的程式流歸回原位——悄悄地將Brock管理員方才聽著自已解說時的表情從記錄中抹去。  
那讓它的程序又紊亂了一點點。可它馬上就將它修復回來了。  
它會向Brock管理員證明自己是最棒的一件資產，值得他花心力去持有與維護的最佳武器，還有——  
資產閉了閉眼。  
它不想再被Zola博士重啓一次了。

＊＊＊

資產被開門的聲音驚醒，這才發覺自己想著想著竟然又睡著了。  
雖然只有短短幾秒，這可也是破天荒頭一回，警醒可是它的系統標配。  
可是……資產模模糊糊地湊上鼻子去嗅枕頭上殘留的一點點兒人類的氣味：那股淡淡的雨後松林般的味道讓他不自覺地又瞇起了眼睛。  
Rogers管理員真是有股教人分心的好味道。資產想著，強迫自己張開眼望向盯著自己的臉蛋直傻笑的管理員。  
「嘿，Steve。」它輕聲招呼，暗暗驚訝於想在Rogers管理員面前調整出一個溫順而誘惑的狀態比程序演練時還簡單得多。  
「嘿Buck。賴床鬼有打算起來吃早餐了呢還是再睡會等我去晨跑回來？」管理員垂下目光柔聲回應，不安地轉了半圈才找著從來都放在桌上的手機塞進運動服口袋往門邊走去。  
微動作：「害羞」反應察覺，系統判斷：目標反應能力降低二十百分點，有利於任務執行。  
走過床邊時，資產聞到管理員身上新鮮的水氣。看來它睡得比想像中久一點，哈。它留神地悄悄又吸了一口：只有水和體溫蒸出的自然體香，沒有上過肥皂或沐浴用品的氣味。管理員只是快速地沖了次涼水澡而已。  
在它數十年的訓練面前，這管什麼用啊？資產在腦子裡哼了聲。  
前置動作「冷水澡」，確認，原因初步判斷為：資產稍早採取的挑逗行為有效，目標採取的平息策略時間不足，各項生理指標都尚在標準值以上。  
系統判斷：繼續點火，讓目標明白在Hydra軟硬體都堪稱完美的武器面前，想熄火得拿出參加冰桶挑戰級的勇氣才行。  
於是當他們擦身而過時，它伸出了一支手，心臟幾乎跳到胸口。  
成敗在此一舉。  
Steve被那隻突然覆上自己大腿的手嚇得差點兒跳起來！  
「B……Buck？」他幾不可察地退了一點，強迫自已穩住，別像個小男孩似地尖叫出來。  
那隻手像是意識不清似地往上滑了一些，手指張了幾下才勾住他的褲袋邊，好死不死地垂下的姆指又擦過他才剛打消了興趣的某處。  
「還想睡……現在還不到六點半，Sam又不會那麼早來，陪我再躺躺？」  
Steve倒抽了口涼氣：床上趴伏的棕髮男人毫無疑問能靠吊在他口袋上的手把他甩過整間房，可半睡半醒下埋在薄薄被單裡的鼻音卻軟得像隻晒太陽的貓，而露在床單外的脊背線條曾無數次出現在少年Steve的春夢裡，當然是遠沒有這麼結實的版本——  
他有點後悔自己選了這麼個方法來「測試」Bucky了。  
測試的方法有多少種，為何他就選了這麼個憋死自己沒好處的方式？  
——選都選了！  
Steve自暴自棄地在心裡大吼著，依言躺回床上，拉過被單蓋住腰間，看著Bucky蠕動著蹭到他懷裡。「這樣可以嗎？」  
男人只模模糊糊地發出聲「唔」便又沒了聲響——只沒了聲響。  
那條大腿又蹭上他身子來了。Steve默默地感受著被單下方那條微有點兒粗糙的腿從小腿慢慢蹭上了他的腰間，頂在他肩膀的鼻尖拱啊拱地猛往他頸子邊噴氣。可他在等，Steve在等的是到目前為止什麼也還沒做的那雙該死的手——

「Buck，」身旁的金髮男人在資產將手指小心地滑上他胸口時突然開口了。「你還記得桃樂絲嗎？」  
桃樂絲，它知道。網路上關於James Barnes的資訊他以「有助恢復記憶」為名都儘可能地看了。即使上萬筆的資料中只有一兩筆提到過這個名字，作為「美國隊長的口述回憶」中小小的一行字，淹沒在龐大的資料一角，可資產有瞬間記錄的能力，它還是記起來了：「桃樂絲，記得這個名字。」  
「你為了給她點禮物，花光了我們某次出去玩兒的回家車錢，害得我們只好躲在冷凍車後櫃裡回家。」Rogers管理員說著，握住了他的手。  
「不記得了……」它老實的回答。在回憶細節上說謊沒什麼好處，先前他在玻璃囚車裡能「想」起的也不過就是拿著Steve陪他時隨口提起的童年回憶有計劃性地排列組合成果。  
「那晚你拿了禮物去給她，然後就沒回來。」Rogers管理員的語聲裡有點兒什麼，它悄悄抬眼想去讀，對方的臉卻對著另一邊。它於是繼續在對方的掌握下做著自己的任務，讓指尖輕輕擦過金髮男人運動Ｔ恤下硬實的肌肉，刮著衣料下的乳尖。「幾個月後，換成了對街的Liz。」  
「嗯哼。」資產應和地從鼻腔中答道，伴著胸腔的震鳴聽著男人講述自己那個麻煩的硬體過去曾有的羅曼史經歷，覺得身體奇妙地放鬆，任務途中應有的緊張感緩緩地在男人沉穩的音色中消逝。  
「Bobby在Liz甩了你後一個月來找過你，約你去——嗯，那時還不合法的那種聚會。Bobby說你也許會有興趣。你當下就拒絶了。還很生氣，說不管是捅別人或讓人捅你你都沒有興趣——」  
30年代，資產想著。麻煩的守舊社會。它覺得自己差不多又要睡著了。  
這時Rogers管理員神氣不變地來了一句：「任務狀況報告，代號『冬兵』。」  
「清潔與前置作業完備，已準備好為您提供服務。」資產回答著，就像往常被Brock前管理員問及時一樣。  
然後攢著他的手收緊了，在它發現上當時對上的是Rogers管理員似乎要哭出來的微笑：「果然……『冬兵』……你是直的，Buck，不像我……你一直都是直的。」

＊＊＊

Brock Rumlow是少數知道Hydra最強的暗殺系統是如何誕生的活人。  
當然，最開始接管資產時，他可沒那個雅興去問。

「現在你都聽見了，Hydra最強大的武器選了你。這是你的榮幸，你知道它是Zola最完美的作品，即使在他本人都已經轉化為一個巨型系統的現在他仍然經常這麼說。好好使用它，替你效力，替Hydra成就大業。」隨著解凍後準備工作的進行，Pierce拉著他走到半開的門前，放軟了語勸著：「我知道你在想什麼－－相信我，你又不是第一個資產自己選上的管理員，它的活動資歷可跨了超過半世紀－－珍惜點、清醒點、謹慎點，它會是你的好夥伴，可沒有人會對一把槍放感情。沒必要為一把武器傷感，不小心你就可能加入螢幕上頭那排照片牆中。」  
長官說完就走出了門外，而Rumlow則默默地看著那群作業員邊時不時帶著敬佩與惶恐的眼神瞟他邊快速地讓資產回到了最佳狀態，然後退出了維護室。  
巨大的地下金庫中就只剩下一個沉默的男人和一把靜置的武器。  
那雙褐黃色的眼珠讀不出情緒地盯著資產腦袋旁螢幕上那一排不怎麼長的前任管理員名單瞧。好久。  
「所以，」最後Rumlow慢吞吞地走上去，拍拍資產的臉頰，冷笑著向螢幕上的男人一指：「這會是我的下場？當你判斷我不再符合你的標準的時候？」  
「不，」不論他在聽到這個字時胸口充溢了什麼情緒，它都在資產的下一句話出口時消散了。「您與我的協同配合程度達到了89%以上，經過訓練還會更高，資產的適配率預估值中還沒出現過這樣的數字。這是偶然的奇蹟，系統判斷需要儘可能久地維持您的存在。資產會保護您的安全，直到您捨棄資產的那一天。」  
「是奇蹟，」Rumlow語帶苦澀地低聲喃喃道。「但不是偶然。」  
只可惜無論那是什麼意思，他都在資產問出口前快速地決定換個問題。  
「為了Hydra？」  
「不，為了您和我雙方的利益。」資產一瞬沒停地說著。  
他突然覺得很累，問了一半的話也沒興致再問下去了。  
「跪下。」最後他砰地倒上顯示屏前的一張椅子。「我要操你的嘴。」

直到很久以後，他才在半偶然的情況下見到了組織裡的秘密之一——Zola的超級電腦室。  
那晚他看了場濃縮了數年時光、手法拙劣的電影，然後決定管他會不會影響到Hydra的千秋大業，哪天如果誰決定對那個地下室丟顆導彈，他都不會去費心力擋它。  
他爬回地面層去望見了資產，然後走過去拉著它的袖子把那晚吃的所有東西都吐在對方面前的土地上。

Rumlow從骯髒的床墊上坐起身，煩燥地踢醒還睡得四仰八叉的僱兵手下——Hydra毀了後能用的傢伙少了不少，而最有用的傢伙又被他自己給趕走了——拎起個大黑提袋粗聲粗氣地趕人上工：「嘿！醒了！今天內得離開邊境才行，買家等著呢！」  
某條煩人的大金毛八成也等著呢，他在心裡冷哼道。  
   
6.  
狀況太糟糕了。資產坐在陽光明亮的臥室中，腦內程序瘋狂地運轉著。  
Rogers管理員在揭穿了它的任務後就和Sam一同出門了——他顯然策劃了這場「測試」，Sam出現時穿的可不是運動衫，而它自然而然地被命令了「留在這兒」。  
管理員察覺了它小小的演出，從而又把它排除在任務之外了……是什麼讓他察覺的？它會從此被棄置嗎？  
它忍不住要埋怨這次的任務難度：之前的管理員所要求的內容都相當符合它被創造的程式邏輯——服從、匿踪、給予充足的資料進行短期的身分偽裝——然後，無一例外的，以某人的死亡作為結尾。  
它是一具機械、工具、武器，沒有人會想和機械交朋友，「朋友」算是什麼功能？不管它是多麼完美的存在，沒有一具機械會期望自己的使用者濫用它。  
他們理解它是為此而生、理解它是一具同時包含完備的暗殺硬體機能，及環境適應能力的系統。它就不懂為何Rogers隊長會這麼執著於從這具硬體——軀體裡尋找一個不存在的破舊程序。它已經被清洗乾淨了，投入大資本進行裝配與維護，功能與保值期限都遠大於一個中士，可Rogers隊長想的顯然不同。  
James Buchanan Barnes中士已經不存在了，可Rogers隊長須要資產作為Barnes中士，才能發揮出百分之百的協同作戰能力。  
……或者，作為一具床事工具也還差強其意。  
資產瘋轉的腦內尖叫著。  
Rogers管理員查覺了它的演出，但它觀察到的徵象也是真的。  
Rogers管理員和Brock管理員一樣，對資產的硬體有正面評價。  
前任管理者Brock Rumlow就曾經以這個模式和它運作得不錯，資產喜歡Brock管理員乾脆強悍的行事風格。雖然在磨合初期也發生過類似的情況，但Rumlow——Brock管理員堅持要它這麼稱呼自己，「咱們要匿踪配合的任務不少，早習慣了早好」——相當迅速地就調整好面對資產的狀態，他們配合得當，資產能高效地發揮自己作為武器及床第用品的效率。  
它方才就是這麼打算的，可依現在的情況來看，資產顯然要搞砸了。  
它不懂，就算Rogers管理員拆穿了它的演出，它可以道歉，可以保證做得更好。它仍然可以伺候Rogers管理員的需求，Rumlow過去和它練習得可多了。它還上網惡補過他們沒練習的那些。  
可Rogers管理員就是單純的把它推開，爬下床，用那張要哭出來的臉看了它一次，低聲命令了「也許今天你還是休息吧，Win……Buck。」  
那口氣讓資產想到Rumlow給他下最後一次命令時的口吻。  
Captain Rogers會是和自己協同作戰的最佳人選，最好中的最好。它甚至可以搜索出這個資訊是組成自己的原始碼的一部分，最中心的根源。可他真不能算是個好的資產管理者。  
資產會願意做任何事來確保這個管理者的認可，包括為他執行自己不熟悉的程序，扮演一個James Barnes，失去這個管理者的可能性甚至讓它的硬體傳遞出了擬似痛覺。  
可它似乎真的要失去了。即使Captain Rogers還沒有表現出要廢棄它的意圖，但——一個不符期待的工具的下場？這似乎只是時間的問題。  
它得再試一次才行。

＊＊＊

Rumlow覺得自已簡直可以去開占卜店。  
他的小隊都還沒挪到邊境前就被那隻大金毛堵著了——雖然，是，基本這是Wilson的鍋——而且那條金毛今天猛得很，追在Rumlow屁股後面的氣勢就像看見了個霓虹飛盤。  
那個盾在陽光下轉轉轉的模樣還真他媽像個彩虹飛盤。  
Rumlow本著隊長的職務仗著人數優勢將隊伍散成了四支運走了要給買家的貨，然後認命地轉過身面對那隻毛都豎起來了的大金毛。  
他逃不掉了，他一直都知道。  
「嘿——不是針對你，可有必要做得這麼絕嗎？Rogers？就因為說了你的Bucky幾句——」  
「他不是『Bucky』。」一句話出口，兩個男人都愣了神。  
高大的金髮男人臉上露出一絲不豫之色，但硬是咬牙忍著沒有改口。  
Rumlow則是笑開了。  
「我要對你改觀了Rogers，你才不是什麼老古董，是塊跟得上流行的玻璃化石。」他聳聳肩，暗暗取過防彈背心下的一個按鈕，沒事兒似地道：「所以？打算謝我了？因為我一秒敲醒了你對老朋友的妄想症頭？」  
「不，我不知道他身上現在究竟是怎麼回事，可我能給他找來援助。」Rogers緩緩道，「解鈴還需繫鈴人，是Hydra把他變成了這樣，而你是唯一還活著的對『冬兵』最熟悉的人。那麼在他好起來前，你就得給我待著隨時待命。」  
Rumlow朝他笑得露出一口白牙，在背後將按鈕上的紅點捏緊了，然後朝對方猛扔出去！  
「作你的美夢去吧！老子才不想再在那件資產上頭再耗另一個十年！」  
按鈕——磁吸彈——準確地纏上了Rogers的圓盾，就在超級士兵將它往空中擲開的當兒，Rumlow抬起手槍對準那身紅白藍的制服準確地三槍開下。  
三發子彈最後都落在遠處的磚牆裡頭了——反正Rumlow也沒指望過這個有用，他只是開完了槍後用最大速度向構成複雜的小巷中竄了出去。  
炸彈的爆裂聲和震波在街上造成了不小的騷動，滿天亂飛的碎砂細塵朝底下的半個街區兜頭蓋下，Rumlow一路跑一路剝下身上具識別性的裝備準確地扔進了雜物堆和垃圾桶後，最後才在遠離交火地的一個安靜巷口慢下腳步。  
等在前頭的是一隻沒毛的紅色無人偵查機。  
「幹，」Rumlow頽然靠在巷口喘著氣：「我得招點夠素質的新人。」

所以他就坐在這兒了。  
老實說，以一個階下囚的生活品質而言——不錯。  
雖然除了四面的特殊玻璃層和一張床外沒什麼裝潢，可廁所挺乾浮的，還附淋浴。  
他盯著那個脫掉了戰鬥服的大金毛拿著杯咖啡走進對面的觀察室裡，就一副打算和他耗上了的氣勢在對面的椅子上坐下。  
「你知道我不會給你個抱抱然後說『好久不見啦！朋友』的吧？」  
在兩人呆坐了快五分鐘就光盯著對方後Rumlow總算煩燥地開了個還算輕鬆的話頭。  
可Rogers只是用審視的目光狠盯著他。  
「兩年，Rumlow，整整兩年。你幾乎每天見到我、也清楚我和Bucky的關係，可你什麼也沒說，就看著我無時無刻在失去他的痛苦中掙扎。」  
Rumlow皮笑肉不笑地將兩肘靠上膝頭：「怎麼，你是期望我會對你說『嗨，神盾局的狗狗，你的前青梅竹馬成了個暗殺兵器睡在冷凍庫，噢對了順道說一句我就是那個把他變成這樣的組織的一員，你他媽跳海也解決不掉的Hydra』？我給自己一槍還比較有可能。」  
Rogers皺著的眉頭緊了一下，低聲說道：「我曾經把你當成過朋友。你也看過我的背後，Bucky曾經待過的位置。」  
Rumlow不耐煩地將身子撞上椅背：「收起你那一套，Rogers，你懂雙面間諜就是這麼回事。想問什麼直接問，能說我就說，不能說你我都知道怎麼做。」  
玻璃對面的金髮男人慢慢地直起身子，盯視著全臉都遭過火吻的男人褐色的眼珠。  
「告訴我，他——Bucky、Winter Soldier，隨便——現在是怎麼回事。」男人慢慢地吐出問句，將怒意幾不可見地揉進緊握的雙手中。「他還在你的控制之下嗎？」  
Rumlow對那份怒意嗤之以鼻。那種滋味十年前他就嚐過了。  
「Winter Soldier不受我控制，它是自己的主人。至少在我碰見它時就已經如此了。」Rumlow將手指點著玻璃上對應Rogers臉蛋的位置：「它可殺過不只一任它的管理員，我算是運氣不錯甩得掉他。你倒也得小心點Rogers，你找得到它說明它已經認定你是下一任管理人了，要是他感覺你不適任，有鑑於它找的下個管理人很可能不在和你同一個陣營，為了銷毀資料，你也很有可能重回它的暗殺名單上。」  
「你說他會自己尋找管理人？你們……Hydra到底給他灌輸了什麼？」Steve按奈下胸口的不適繼續問道。  
「它——Winter Soldier是一套精緻的程式，佐拉設計了它，會按著它的擁有者的期望去改變程序，有時……真的很難分辨。」Rumlow低著頭道，一直專注地看著手上的一道凸痕——那雙手上有無數道凹凸不平的疤，但他似乎就是能找出那麼個能一直摳也摳不厭的一道。  
「程式？一個活生生的人？你能聽聽你的話有多荒謬嗎？」  
Rumlow嘲諷的目光掃過那個渾身都慢慢被怒意浸滿的男人。  
「荒謬？如果把你扭了脖子你差不多也就只是蛋白質和其他物質的組成而已。而這裡面——」一根粗糙的手指點了點那塊燒得皺起的額角：「——的東西究竟是什麼人類的醫學和科學都還弄不清楚，可先弄懂了怎麼重塑它的方式。透過教育和試誤訓練，時間夠長的話能把人塑造成各種模樣。你說這和編寫一道程式有什麼不同？」  
「Bucky再怎麼樣也不會認為自已是——」  
「它會不會承認？你得問你表現得想不想要它承認。別小看佐拉的編程模式……」Rumlow寫滿不屑的臉上總算第一次露出嘲弄之外的另一種情緒：他想到了那場小小的電影之夜。「那個瘋子在Barnes身上搗弄了六年以上的時間把他徹底清空，這七十年間不斷花大心血在昇級它——」  
「他。」Steve忍無可忍地出了聲。  
Rumlow斜了他一眼，勾起個歪斜的笑：「就是它。你會懂的，Cap，你會懂的。」  
「想要個證明？告訴你，」Rumlow被火焰灼燒過成糊的眼角皮膚細細地皺了起來：「試試不經意地給他釋出點兒慾求的訊號，你會在幾個月內發現你的朋友無巧不巧地也對你懷有幾分沒那麼光明磊落的感情。什麼感情都抵不過慾望，人類就是這樣，抓住了就容易受制於人。Soldier明白這個，所以那會是它在試圖確保管理人時最優先攻擊的弱點。」  
滔滔不絕地說著話的Rumlow沒有注意到，Rogers在他說到「慾望」兩字時不自在地將身子微微縮了起來。  
「想問我怎麼知道？因為我碰巧就遇過。我識得Soldier有二十年，訓練員時期他正眼也不瞧我，可等我成了它的管理員預備軍？」Rumlow想起了那場任務後的爭執，和那個瘋狂的夜晚。「它花了一秒的時間決定、半年的時間爬上我的床。就因為我是那個它算出來會與他搭配最合拍的。」Rumlow乾啞的嗓子咳出一聲笑：「然後我到交接的那一刻才知道自己夜晚騷勁十足的秘密小情人是個靠邏輯決定高潮時機的武器。而它的前任管理員說他任期內就沒看過它打一次飛機。」  
「所以，你說它在變好？試試我說的，Rogers，反正我看你也——」  
Steve終於起身直接甩上了門。  
他在黑暗的走廊中跌坐在地上，雙手將整張臉狠狠地揉成一團：不論那個「程式說」是否屬實，Rumlow說的那些，他根本都不必再試，Bucky——它……他，他——早就用行動證實了Rumlow的話。Bucky昨天的行為不是偶然，甚至比起Steve努力想在他身上找到的James Barnes的痕跡都更為自然——他鐵定練習過不只一次，早在Steve再次尋回他以前。  
他找回的確實不是他的Bucky。  
還不是。  
而復原之路上最困難的竟然還不是這一點。

 

7.  
Steve知道冬日戰士一定會再次採取行動，可他沒想到心事重重地打開房門時會被一根冰冷的鐵臂直接按回到房門上。  
他思考了半秒鐘決定是否要進行反擊，可對方眼裡的什麼東西讓他把不管是什麼的結論都丟到腦子外頭去了──那雙可憐兮兮的眼睛在默默的求他別動，而Steve真的沒那個基因能拒絕他露出這副表情的一生摯友。  
所以他任那支鐵臂的主人在自己愣神的另外半秒鐘裡扯開了他的褲頭，然後直接跪了下去。  
「Buck！」對方溫軟的口腔環住他時Steve不爭氣地嗆出一聲高了八度的驚叫。Bucky──冬兵，Steve提醒自己──提眼望向被他死死按在門上的男人，然後就這麼盯著他的眼睛伸出舌頭舔起漸漸脹起的器官。  
冬兵的唇就像他的箝制動作一樣該死地高效又性感。他迅速地發掘出Steve柱身上所有碰起來會感覺好的部份，然後進攻，再在他幾乎要因為過度換氣無法呼吸時改為溫柔的舔舐。  
他的手──血肉溫暖的那隻──輕柔地鑽進Steve剛換上的T恤下方，小心翼翼又飽含崇敬地撫摩著他的腰身，而金屬手則安份地掛在不會接觸到肌膚的牛仔褲口袋上頭，隔著衣料摩娑起男人大腿根部光滑敏感的肌肉。  
Steve幾乎用了鋼鐵一般的意志才沒在那雙帶著懇求及崇敬意味的冰藍眸子盯視下挺腰捅進那張嫣紅的小嘴裡。他將握成拳的右手使勁往腰側上一擰，好不容易掙得一點理志來將那顆又低下去埋首努力的棕色腦袋捧開一些。  
「Buck，停下……」他喘息著道，手指下意識地輕輕刷過那頭柔軟的棕髮：「我不能……我們不能這麼做……」  
冬兵眼中閃過一絲慌亂，僵直一瞬後猛地發力掙脫那溫柔的掌握，將自己撞上那根已經完全勃起的肉棒。  
龜頭擠過喉口造成的過度快感令Steve一下什麼也講不出來，身下的男人像是完全失去了理智似地箝住他的腰胯猛烈地挪動著自己的腦袋。Steve覺得自己聽到什麼拉鍊拉開的聲響，接著他的牛仔褲被完全拉到底，一具溫熱的肉體就貼上了他赤裸的雙腿。  
吞吐與肉體輕擊門板的聲音直直地鑽進了Steve的腦子裡。  
這……這一切都太過了。他覺得自己的腿軟得幾乎支持不住，單只能靠著Bucky堅實的擁抱才能保持還靠著門站住的姿勢。  
腦中有一小塊地方已在勸他妥協－－就，放棄吧，Bucky想要這麼做，而Steve自己該死的想了這個七十年──可他偏偏想起了Rumlow的話。  
滿臉傷痕的男人低啞的嗓音迴盪在腦中：  
『──什麼感情都抵不過慾望，人類就是這樣，抓住了就容易受制於人。Soldier明白這個，所以那會是它在試圖確保管理人時最優先攻擊的弱點。』  
他想起了七十多年前，想起了Bucky快樂地拉著他奔跑過的街道和參加的四人約會。想起他躺在佐拉的實驗台，想起他抱著疼痛的身子急匆匆地問他注射血清時痛不痛，想起Natasha那份冰冷的報告中他跪在不知多久前管理員身邊時無機質的眼神。  
享受一場夢寐以求的性愛是容易的，可他不想賭──不想賭有朝一日Bucky清醒過來時會為此時的行為對他──甚至是Bucky自己──造成的撕裂如何的難堪而後悔莫及。  
他不能這麼做。就算是為了自己他也不能。  
Steve強迫自己糊成一團的腦袋動起來，然後用盡全身剩下的力量直接滑坐下地面去逃離Bucky的掌握。在冬兵再次欺上身來時他直接抱緊了對方的身子。  
「不，Bucky，求你……我不行。」他喃喃道，盡力忽視著腿間仍然昂揚的性致：「不是因為你不好……就只是，我不能對你這麼做……」  
可冬兵的回應是直接將手擠進兩人之間握住了他的陰莖。  
「Buck……」快感幾乎瞬間就要再次將他淹沒，而在這樣的動作裡Steve已經沒有可能再退開。高潮的白色空白已近在眼前，情急之下，Steve只能按住男人的手掌大吼一聲：「Soldier，立刻停止你的動作挪開！」  
男人立刻就遵從了。  
冬兵立刻鬆了手，膝行著退了幾步，溫順地垂頭在金髮男人軟倒的身子前方靜止不動。Steve無法形容當他望見男人－－冬兵，Bucky－－垂下頭時眼中頓失的光采時是什麼心情。  
他喘勻了氣，困難地將自己穿進褲子裡然後起身，撿起那件在冬兵貼上來時隨手剝下來扔在地上的連帽外套放在對方面前。  
「去……洗個臉，把自己弄整齊……然後來客廳找我，好嗎？」他輕聲道，然後茫然地看著那名士兵點點頭撿起衣服，像什麼事也沒發生似地利落起身走向浴室。  
Steve坐在門後將臉埋進了手掌裡。  
冬兵很快就洗漱完畢，幾乎一聲沒響地走過門邊的Steve去了客廳。  
Steve抹了把臉，進了浴室向自己猛潑了幾把水後頂著濕淋淋的頭髮也進了客廳。冬兵就那麼正正地站在長沙發一側Steve通常會坐著畫畫的那邊垂頭等著。  
Steve在他的面前坐下了，盯著那張低垂的臉呆了好一會。他是個演講好手，必要時能不備稿地隨口來一篇激勵人心的臨場發揮，可……他卻發現自己幾乎不知道該怎麼對面前陌生的「摯友」開口。  
空氣在靜得嚇人的空間裡冷了下來。  
好久，Steve才勉強地擠出一句：「……所以，『冬兵』？」  
男人點了點頭，口氣竟然帶著點幾不可查的委屈：「今早您就已經證實過了。」  
Steve吞咽了一下：「你……你一直都裝作你是Bucky。從開始時就一直……」  
「很抱歉我所玩的小技倆，sir。」男人抬起了臉，臉上所有屬於Steve印象中Bucky會表現出來的部分全都消失了。就像撕下了一層壁紙一樣，露出了下頭粗糙的空白。那張空白的臉和沒有口音的英語令Steve深深地皺起眉頭。「資產希望能早日再度被投入使用。我已經準備好了，硬體修復完成，軟體運作正常——」  
「硬體。」Steve艱難地咬著字。  
「硬體。」Bucky——冬兵——輕輕敲了敲自己的胸膛，就像在敲一個陶罐或什麼物品：「這個身體，Bucky Barnes的肉體。」  
Steve 看著他的眼神就像他剛給了他當胸一拳。  
「你就是Bucky Barnes。別管那些混球怎麼叫你。」他低聲道。  
「所以，您應該已經和我的前任管理者談過了。今天早上的任務。」Soldier指出。「建議您聽取他的使用經驗。」  
「所以你讓他……對你……」Steve輕聲道，不自在地偏過了腦袋看向茶几。  
「管理員的慾求在特定情境下將造成問題，而資產的硬體具有這個功能，況且，Rumlow 管理員喜歡資產的硬體造型。他有良好的使用經驗，也間接提升了任務的執行水準。」Soldier說著，將方才被Steve命令套回身上的外衣再次拉開了一條縫，露出下方光滑壯實的肌膚：「資產一直在昇級，我可以提供您更好的。就只要您給我這個機會。」  
Steve伸手捏住那雙正在往下拉的手，輕輕地拉了回去。  
「聽著，我不會對你這麼做－－你也不能再對別人做這個。」男人堅定地命令道，將拉鍊拉到了脖子上頭，然後將雙手落在他的肩上。  
「可您喜歡這個。您剛才的反應說明了您對資產的服務感到舒服的。」棕髮男人困惑地望著猛地紅了臉的金髮男人，雙手卻乖乖地擺回了身側。「是因為我扮演James Barnes失敗了……所以您才不願意使用我嗎？」  
Steve沒忍住將雙手再次捧上那張蒼白迷惘的臉頰：「不是，不……我不會使用你，沒人應該使用你……」  
冬兵茫然地沉默著，低聲道：「請再給我一次機會，我保證我會讓您滿意的……」  
Steve搖了搖頭起身，輕輕鬆開撫著男人肩頭的手掌：「等等我們一起去找一趟Tony。」

 

 

   
8.

當Steve領著拉上帽Ｔ一言不發的冬兵坐進電梯往Tony所在的樓層移動時，意外地在途中碰上了面無表情地走進來的Natasha和Clint。  
「Sam要我給你帶點熱狗和三明治，」Natasha將一個紙包塞進他的懷裡，像是她突然出現的天大機秘就藏在它裡頭了似地就靠回她的那邊牆壁。而Clint只是對著手裡拎著的一袋果醬餡餅咬個不停。  
Steve低頭望了那個半開的紙包－－三明治上用熱狗的蕃茄醬寫了個大大的「笨蛋」，那下頭則用芥茉寫了個不那麼起眼的「小心」。  
Steve疑惑地望了望Natasha，她只是聳聳肩，「啵」地吹破個黃綠色的口香糖泡泡。隨之電梯門打開灌入的震耳欲聳音樂聲就吹掉了Steve腦袋裡的所有成型問句。

「倒是蠻貼切的啊，」Tony咬著根起司條口齒不清地道。「不，愛國冰棒，聽我說完－－把你的手臂拿離我遠點！我說，」  
他又從工作桌上拎下一根新的，朝一動也不動地站在房間中央的男人晃了晃接著道：「你看看，他們都能把支機器手臂接上個活生生的火辣帥哥了，實在不覺得多把顆腦袋格式化難太多啊－－噗！」  
那根起司條剩了截菸屁股長短卡在手指間晃啊晃的，另外半截不知怎麼的到了一步開外的紅髮間諜手上，切面整齊得就像剛剛穿過水刀機。  
「別再逗他了，Tony。」紅髮間諜將半截起司條塞進張嘴走過來的男友嘴裡，挑著眉毛向整個人都縮得小了一圈的Steve晃晃腦袋。「至少別是現在。」  
深棕髮的機械師張了張嘴，乾脆地扔了那半截起司條嘆道：「好吧，毀滅者，過來。」看看男人垂著頭一動也不動地還站那，不禁惱怒地指向一臉複雜地望著對方不放的金髮男人叫道：「喂喂！我給你的小情人解心結呢！讓他配合點行嗎？」  
「我不能命令他。」Steve低聲說著，眼睛就沒離開棕髮男人被瀏海擋住的臉蛋。  
「那就用『請』的，請，可以吧？」  
Steve小心翼翼地望向整個人就像完全靜止了似地杵在那的男人低聲道：「嘿，Buc－－冬－－Buck，你能不能……」  
然後那具軀體的開關就像突然打開了一樣。「接受指令。」那雙鐵灰的眼睛直直地抬起望Tony瞪了過去，一點也沒朝旁邊像被燙著似地縮了下的金髮大個子滑過去半點。  
牆邊的超級間諜組和富豪慈善家難得同步地翻了個大白眼：這根老冰棒在耍脾氣，明明白白地在耍脾氣。整個房間裡大概就旁邊拚命想限縮存在感的大個子和他自己沒感覺出來。  
「好，這樣可愛多了。小鹿仔，」Tony回身將個移動式工具站拖拖拖地拖到了冬兵面前，大辣辣坐了下來：「你男友說你自以為是個系統、程序，那一類的。剛好那方面我是專家，我得說，你這麼自然流利的表達模式可不是個人工智慧能呈現出來的。」  
「我的人工神經網絡是一種自適應系統，佐拉博士在Hydra德國期間內已著手研發，48年起開始在Hydra俄國與美國分部於名為『James Buchanan Barnes』的硬體上實際進行安裝與檢測。51年初步排除蠕蟲投入實用。」  
Tony張了張嘴又闔上。「蠕蟲？」他好奇地抓了個有點偏題的重點。  
男人點點頭，又敲了敲自己的胸膛，力道不大但隨意的態度令旁邊的金髮男人又顫了下。「蠕蟲。James Barnes『中士』，頑強的程式漏洞。它死在70年代。」他總算又抬頭望向Steve了，眼神空洞地連在同一條視線路徑上的寡婦都抖了一下：「資產不能喚起它……那是程序協議所禁止的。但資產能『模擬』出它來，只要……只要您能協助修正－－」  
「Steve，」鷹眼的聲音突兀地從男人的視線死角響起。「你能不能過來替我扳一下這個該死的瓶蓋？」  
資產一下噤聲，表情空白地看著包含管理員在內的屋內成員都快速地轉過頭走出了視線範圍。  
它重又垂下頭。它感覺到腦內的程式崩潰重組的吱嘎響聲。有條預設命令正在向上浮起，它熟悉它的模樣。資產啓動了一次吞咽動作疏通自己的喉管同時壓下那條指令。  
還不到時候，還－－  
然後它瞥見了玻璃門外站在Tony Stark和管理員身旁的紅髮女人。她的眼神，那隻綠色貓一樣的眼眸－－  
它認得它。一項資訊忽然被提取，系統不是孤軍，可被使用至今的只剩下了資產一個。它，它也知道－－  
完了。  
資產想著。那條被壓下的指令又浮了上來，這次它再沒有力氣將它再壓下去。

「我就不信邪，」Tony對著一臉焦躁的美國隊長晃了晃手裡的咖啡杯：「軟體硬體我都是專家，我不信那個磁帶小眼鏡能比我強到哪去！」  
「我不知道，Tony，我不知道……」Steve扯著自己的頭髮，咕噥的聲音都帶上了不常見的顫抖：「就是知道你是專家我才來找你的，但－－他就這麼看著我說－－就算我拜託你了，Tony，電腦系統什麼的我真的不在行，幫我說服他－－或至少告訴我能怎麼做－－」  
「你冷靜點，Steve，」Natasha拍著望著站在車間中央的男人臉色愈來愈青的Clint肩膀向金髮男人低聲道：「你別再進去了，別讓他們分心，就站在這兒聽他們談－－Jarvis，你能把車間裡的聲音替我們轉播出來嗎？」  
「沒問題的，Romanov特工。」  
然後他就被拖進了那個客廳——Tony給大家準備的、足有百來坪的巨大專用層的公共空間，全落地窗加上全套優質傢具，隊長曾經擔心地望著那片太過乾淨的透明玻璃，可Tony想著他現在大概會感激它了——當你望著個把自己當程序看待的活生生人類看了整天，也會想看看紐約美麗的天際線換換心情的。  
他看著懸浮螢幕上的Tony又走進了車間，癱坐進沙發中時才記起手上快被捏得稀爛的熱狗和三明治。  
他把那個紙包放上中央的矮桌，又瞥見了那個黃黃歪歪的「小心」字樣。  
「現在能告訴我原因了嗎？」他有氣無力地用肩頭碰碰挨著自己坐下的紅髮女人，用下巴指著那團不成樣子的「點心」，並沒特別期待得到什麼回應。  
Natasha的手指還安撫似地爬梳著Clint短短的金毛，轉過臉來臉色抑鬱地低道：「是的，可以。其實Sam一告訴我你今早對他提起的『實驗結果』後我就馬上趕來了－－先打了電話，可你沒接－－我本想阻止你進一步揭穿他的。」  
「揭穿他？為什麼？」Steve捂著臉靠上沙發背：「難不成妳還要我順著他演－－讓他繼續演Bucky，頂著顆把我當長官而且什麼也不記得的腦子－－」  
「那也好過他去找別人，Steve。」寡婦冷硬的聲音將Steve茫然疲累的腦子狠狠敲醒了。  
他整個轉過了身子。「找別人？」  
「找別人。」寡婦深深地點點頭，另一側的Clint終於像是決定似地將最後一塊果醬餡餅扔進嘴裡。  
「那年，布拉格，我帶回了Nat。」他嚼著一嘴的食物，語聲斷斷續續地，卻一字字都砸在了Steve心上。「她，就是這樣。我不肯成為她的管理者，她轉過身就認了Phil。」  
「Steve，」紅髮的女特工輕輕握住了金髮男人倏地握成拳的雙手，柔聲道：「Red Room雖然不屬於佐拉的實驗範圍，但我們受到的基礎暗示是類同的。我們判斷管理員消失，就會去找下一個。」  
「當年很幸運在我們搞懂狀況前她身邊就出現了Phil，」Clint咽下整口乾得像砂礫的餅乾，彎過身來直盯著他：「可你的Bucky是冬兵，這座大廈裡試問除了你之外，他還看得上什麼人來成為他的管理員？」

   
9.  
三小時過去，Tony真心感謝起了自家大得像不存在的落地窗，而Jarvis不只一次擔心地請他別再用自己的肉手或頭去砸它。

「Jarvis，我真不知道把你造得那麼完美有天也會成了缺點。」當他垂頭喪氣地走出那空間時對著已經增長成三人的陪護小組嚷嚷著：「他拿Jarvis堵我！你能相信嗎？他說看，Jarvis做得到你所說的任何與人類有關的事項，就差個硬體了——我承認上頭那段是Barnes說話內容的Stark版本，可最後這詞兒我可一個字母沒改！而天殺的你知道問題在哪嗎？我認真想著這好像的確可行了……點心！我們得來些點心！」  
Steve擔心地回望了立在工作室中靜靜不動的男人幾眼，然後才在Clint和Natasha的眼神保證下被億萬富翁拖著走上樓梯。

「從他交代出的時間線我想我大致猜得出那個小眼鏡是怎麼做到這點的了。」吧檯前，Tony塞了滿嘴的起甜甜圈口沫横飛地道：「佐拉非常聰明。我不想承認但的確如此。難怪當年老爸沒能贏他。他想來是發現用虐打折磨的方式雖然磨得掉他的神智記憶但磨不掉他的反抗基因，所以就趁他被揍得迷迷糊糊的時候給他的腦袋下蠱。經年，累月，靠著因冷凍造成的時間跳換一步步完備這個點子。」  
「他們洗腦他，他忘光光，他們揍他電他讓他堅信自己就不是處在人的地位，他們逼他給他們打零工，然後他想起來了一點點兒，他被凍回去，一個循環。」Tony指了指吧枱上被排成圓的小高腳杯：「然後，隔個幾年他被放出來時，佐拉用了點小手段向他『展示』了科技的進步，告訴他時代怎麼變科技怎麼變你記得的那些現在不是被淘汰就是不存在了－－也許就是『展示』在那些令他堅信自己根本不是人的東西上－－好，然後，剛才的循環再一次。」他的手指輕快地繞著那圈杯口劃了個圓，又停在最開始的那個上。「然後再然後，他的腦袋完全混亂掉，他不認為自己是人了，那麼他是什麼呢？動物？不，」  
Tony一根手指飛快地剔倒了那個高腳杯：「動物有自我意識，會反抗，不是什麼好事。所以他們只把他愈來愈豐富的知識和愈洗愈空白的記憶間做了個小扭曲－－你的Bucky不像你，我覺得Hydra也和我一樣發現了他是個腦子靈活得要命的理科生。」  
Steve的眼神在Tony特意留給他理解的空白之間變得愈來愈恐慌，高腳杯轉著轉著從他身邊滑下去碎了也幾乎沒有發覺。  
「是，沒錯。」Tony看進了那雙幾乎要吹起一場風暴的藍眼睛深處：「他能理解的『人類行為』愈來愈少，可『科技原理』卻愈來愈多。人傾向把自己能理解的東西當成事實，何況他空白一片的腦袋裡唯一說服得了他既什麼都沒有又什麼都懂的就是這個。噹噹。」  
小鬍子男人在金髮男人的眼睛艱難地轉動著幫助腦袋理解這些「原理」的空檔用咖啡把乾得快噎死自己的一嘴東西沖下肚，恰巧來得及在對方終於找到破綻時開口先堵為快：「我知道、我知道，有破綻，當然有破綻，畢竟他他媽就是個溫體動物無誤－－可你聽過完型心理？沒有？好，總之，大概就是在講咱們的腦子會為了適應環境把那些也許明顯也許不明顯的破洞自己長些東西堵住，去合理化外界資訊少點腦內負擔。對他那種一直活在巨大壓力之下的人來說，這很合理，真的。」  
看著男人眼中的光采又一次消減下去，同理心殘缺的億萬富翁難得地長了點情商出來，將一隻手在男人背後的空氣裡揮啊揮的遲疑了陣，才降到那個繃得死緊的肩頭，不自在地揉了一把：「好吧，好吧，我得說，雖然我沒辯贏他，可那也只是因為這個『贏』的方式在實行方是我時無法成立而已－－他始終是存在邏輯盲點，可讓當年的他再也不願反抗而讓佐拉的『系統說』成立的唯一原因是那時的你『死了』。」  
他對抬起頭的高大男人眨眨眼，勾起嘴角一笑：「然後，你現在在這兒了，對吧？」

＊＊＊

資產靜靜地立在亂中有序的工具之間，因為Rogers指揮官授權對它進行訊問的鬍鬚小矮子要它「在這等著。嗯，就是，等一下，我去拿個咖啡什麼的。」  
反正它也習慣等待了。  
母程序在這段短短的靜默時光內開始在它的腦內嗶嗶警告，攤開了明確被打勾的一長列「任務中止」條件命令它自我重啓。  
它忽略了。  
資產自己都有點奇怪自己竟然忽略了這個源自於母程序的命令。  
玻璃門輕輕滑開，它沒有抬頭去看。反正進來的不管是小矮子或是Rogers指揮官都沒什麼不同。  
「紅房子」的寡婦就站在那－－它沒第一時間認出來，可能因為中途又被強制重啓過什麼的吧，但總歸它最後是認出來了－－要不了多久，它就會把資產的所有構成要素全向指揮官坦白的。  
而想著這點，它就更沒法理解自己為什麼還能忽略母程序的命令了。  
可進來的卻不是它意料中的人。  
「代號『冬兵』，狀態匯報。」寡婦的聲音冷淡但夾雜著點什麼。  
資產沒去辨認。  
它朝寡婦扔去一根金屬條－－別問它哪弄來的，這裡該死的至少有幾萬片類似的玩意－－然後在寡婦閃身避過的空檔欺上去重重地對它揮出一拳。  
－－行動不符邏輯、於事無補、徒增後續麻煩。判斷系統發出警告。  
無所謂。資產在腦內吼叫。誰讓這隻寡婦壞我的任務！  
兩具殺人武器在工作室不太大的空間裡循著類似八字迴旋的路徑製造混亂，帶著同樣的迅捷與優雅。半成品和廢器物一同在兩人腳下哀嚎，直到一個破空的金紅物品在鐵臂鎖住女人喉嚨的下一秒將資產按倒在地。  
另一個紫色身影緊跟著横撲過來撞翻了資產，然後立刻聰明地後撤轉而去扶起雖然只有一瞬卻仍被喉嚨遭到的重擊弄得劇咳不止的女人。  
「還以為你至少會記得我……」寡婦邊咳著邊吐出熟悉語言的句子。資產無視了。就因為記得妳。該死。  
「Bucky！住手！」Rogers指揮官的聲音緊隨其後。他和小矮子都回來了。  
「Bucky死了。」資產啞聲道，卻還是乖乖聽話住手了，只沒注意到自己滑出口的語氣是帶了多大份量的委屈又夾雜了多少成的怒氣。  
金髮大個子衝過來的身體肉眼可見地頓了一下，化為走姿的步伐卻仍然堅定不移。  
「我們會幫助你好起來的，Buck。」  
資產閉了閉眼，曲起冰涼的金屬手指。也許這個夢是該醒了。它不知道為何自己會用這樣的形容詞。  
Tony翻了個大白眼。

＊＊＊

「記得我對你說的話，Steve。」離開電梯時，Natasha扯住了Steve的袖子，俯在他耳邊低聲道。她的喉嚨仍然因為稍早的襲擊疼痛著，但眼光中的痛楚卻是源自與之無關的部份。Steve艱難地點點頭，雖然他也真的不知道該怎麼做了。

＊＊＊

那天夜裡，Steve在客廳中只留下一盞昏黃的燈光陪伴著，陷入混亂的焦慮裡。直到聽見曾經摯友的房門被刻意發出聲響地緩緩打開。  
他緊閉起眼睛，掙扎著換上笑臉。  
「嘿，B……你睡不著嗎？」他對猶豫地走上前來的男人溫柔地笑著道，仍然不想叫出那個男人唯一承認的名字。可他也再不能忍受聽見他口中說出另一次摯友已經死亡的宣言了。  
「抱歉打擾了，Rogers管理員。」男人低聲說道，又向前靠了一步。「資產來請求您的原諒。為了－－到現在為止的所有事。」  
「你永遠不必對我那麼做。」Steve向沙發邊上挪了挪，給對方騰出位置。  
資產沒有接受那個位子。  
「資產……資產只希望被投入使用。怎麼都好。」好半晌，男人才再次低聲開了口：「資產只希望能確保成為您的私有物，最特別的那一個。如果您不喜歡使用資產的身體，那麼資產也能提供別的……」  
「你永遠也不會是我的私有物，而且你已經是我最特別的那個人了。」Steve疲憊地將雙手覆上眼睛，資產縮了一下。「而且，你也不必為我做什麼別的事。」

請不要那麼說。資產的腦內在尖叫，可它無法將這句話說出來。那超過了它的授權層數。其實就連現在的這個行動都已經算是越級嚐試了。  
管理者已明確提出不願納資產入管轄範圍，要求重啓。母程式森森地在資產的腦內提醒。指令重複－－  
「我能夠……做到別的。」它緊抓住最後的可能性嚐試著，強壓下抗拒根源指令引發的硬體嘔吐反應，甚至沒發覺自己的硬體已經開始顫抖：「有……曾經有其他的管理員也不喜歡使用我，可他……他們的盟友們喜歡。我可以，可以被用在生體實驗、武器測試、個人隨扈，還有，當然的，提供性服務。」  
它看著指揮官的雙手在眼前握得死緊，可那些句子就像他的最後一根稻草似地竄得愈來愈急：「資產，資產知道自己得罪了寡婦，資產可以－－資產知道怎麼去道歉。讓寡婦，或她的朋友一起來－－她會滿意的，資產有豐富的經驗資料庫能夠佐證。」即使每調閱一個都讓硬體瑟縮、且過程中Barnes蠕蟲偶爾會蠢蠢欲動地做出「尖叫」或「抗拒」等等不符期待的指令，而偶爾資產會希望管理者能夠下令讓它永久終止。「您都不需要去擔心寡婦知不知道要怎麼使用資產，寡婦原先有著和資產類同的設定模式，她知道怎麼在不永久性地損傷資產的情況下使用資產達到娛樂與記住教訓的目的。她有寡婦螫，據觀察應是屬於她的房間中收藏了足夠的具娛樂性與傷害、束縛能力的道具。資產－－」  
「停下，Buck，停下。」Rogers管理員用一聲斷喝終止了資產愈顯凌亂的程式流讀取輸出。資產放鬆地停頓下來，等待著最後一次努力的判決。  
Rogers管理員用力地讓手掌擦過汗濕的臉蛋與雙眼，抬起頭，向資產擠出一個連苦笑都難沾邊的表情。  
「你知道我永遠不會命令你去做那樣的事情的，如果我真那麼做了，那就是承認Bucky真的死了……」他柔聲道，輕緩的句子卻如判決的錘響：「就是，回房去，好嗎？Buck……」  
關鍵詞：「永不命令」接收確定。管理者已明確提出與執行任務指令相相悖的條件要求：Bucky的存在。Bucky已死，再次要求重啓。  
資產點點頭。  
「指令確認。」  
它安靜地回答，在提步回房前縱容那條又一次浮現在底端的Barnes蠕蟲在腦內哭叫著控制硬體回頭再望一眼那個曾經只是根豆芽菜的男人。


	3. Chapter 3

10.

「冬兵脫逃」的警報被延遲了近一小時才由Jarvis發佈。當Steve又驚又怒地衝進Tony‧其實我不是早起，我是沒睡‧Stark的客廳裡時，他只是若有所思地看著警告內容和Jarvis列出的逃脫路線猜測帶著崇敬地喃喃道：「Hydra真的把他教得很好－－我們得慶幸他們還勢力強大時可能太害怕讓他見到你了所以沒讓他直接來偷襲我們……他大概進不了我房間，可我猜他有幾個晚上的夜遊行程是把你們的樓層當後花園逛街。」

從美容覺中被吵醒的寡婦難得地沒有先用眼刀剜忘了關警報的億萬富翁，而是先轉向急得開始扯自己頭髮的美國隊長：「Steve，先別管自責－－你去找過Rumlow沒有？」

「看過了，第一時間就先去了他那。」Steve的拳頭撞擊上懸空飄浮的顯示幕－－Tony再次贊嘆著自己的先見之明，沒把顯示著九頭蛇沒什麼用處探員的顯示幕放隨手放在靠近任何傢俱的方向－－「他就罵我是白痴，說資產－－Buck既然都被他親口丟了怎麼還會回去認他。」

 _而且還用看啓智的眼神諷刺了一頓自己怎麼會把話說得那麼死。_ 這點Steve沒說。因為它們老實說吧就像Natasha對自己說的話的簡明難聽版。

_－－「它找你就是想要個命令，你還對它說它不會被命令，還有比這更直接的『拒絕成為管理員』暗示嗎？」_

_－－「別拿那臉看我。『Bucky已死』這句可不是我說的，是冬兵，那是它的思維內容，我只是轉述而已。啊它都覺得Bucky死了你還老提他就像它不成為Bucky就對你沒用似的你覺得？」_

_－－「我也不是期待你們，就是……你們好歹有點資源。」_

－－既然那麼希望冬兵能留下，幹嘛不直接把話說明？Steve猛在心裡翻白眼。他已經在這段跑上跑下的路途裡把自己狠狠罵過一輪了。什麼難聽的都用上去了，誰要他昨晚陷在心事裡精神不集中，竟然沒留意到Bucky那回想起來的確已經是病急亂投醫程度的要求。

冷靜，Rogers，冷靜，當務之急是不能讓Bucky再次成為有心人利用的工具。既然Tony表示他已經出了大廈又無法追踪，那就算衝出去找，自己的腳程也快不過Tony派幾架無人戰甲。

那麼就再回到最瞭解現在的「冬日戰士」的傢伙身上著手才是正經。

「外部搜查就拜託你了，Tony，」Steve丟下了一句，對Natasha使了個眼色後兩人一同進了電梯。

 

＊＊＊

 

Rumlow從簡單的鮪魚三明治早餐中抬起頭來。唷，金毛今天帶來了那隻美豔帶毒的小蜘蛛，看來是確實急起來了。

「告訴我，城裡還有哪些九頭蛇的蛇頭？」大金毛的表情是前所未有的凝重。問題也問到點子上了，有長進。

「沒什麼興趣告訴你，不過，」他拿沾得汁水淋漓的大手往對方的大胸一指：「你覺得如果還有幾個腦子好使的，老子會栽在你手上？」

小蜘蛛向大金毛挑眉使了個眼色，大金毛不贊同地搖了搖頭。Rumlow不知為何覺得自己剛才好像從什麼不人道刑罰裡暫時逃過了一劫。

「那，國外？」大金毛又開了口。

Rumlow忍住沒翻白眼：寡婦在旁邊，他就算出不去也還想好好活著。「你是對正義絕望了還是對美國的人才密度絕望了？那小子連自己換裝都嫌麻煩還會放著這個密度的正反派人物不用先想辦法去弄護照或搞偷渡？」

大金毛眉頭一皺，小蜘蛛的寡婦螫就閃出一串滋兒拍拉的藍色電花。

Rumlow無奈地抬起雙手：夠，夠，行行，態度配合點，口氣友好點，明白，是。話說俄羅斯出品的人型兵器都不喜歡用談話來溝通嗎？

「找找那些符合它喜好的指揮官特質的人，因為能和它協同作戰的現在不是甩了它就是甩了它嘛：眼觀大局、足夠老練、能夠完美的按能力分工，最好手底下有群人能調配和它合作的。」

大金毛給了寡婦一瞥，寡婦聳聳肩：「最近紐約太太平，還真一下想不出能符合這條件的大反派。我可以聯絡幾個線人。不會透露是冬兵，不然免不了又要出一場混亂。」

大金毛點了點頭，又不無擔心地反問了：「要是他又和當初找到我時一樣，丟出一堆餌－－」

「它已經做過一次了，何必要費力測第二次？我敢保證，它程序裡早就建過清單啦！現在只需要把不符條件的劃掉找那個剩下來的就行。」

玻璃牢外的二人於是各自行動起來，一下走了個乾淨。

Rumlow長呼一口氣，搖搖頭，拿起剩一半的三明治咬了一口。

他沒忍住回想起自己給資產做三明治的那些往事。嚼著嚼著眼前又浮現那雙跨了半個世紀仍然年輕動人的鐵灰眸子在咬著自己給它做的三明治時隱約的開心表情。

唉，小混蛋，好好的待在你的Rogers身邊不行？怎麼又被氣跑了呢－－

Rumlow無奈地想著。

 

＊＊＊

 

Steve關上那扇放著Rumlow牢房的門，重重地靠在門外掩住臉頰。Natasha靜靜地在他身側牆上靠好，等著他整理心情。她知道，這個男人雖在面對Rumlow時表現得游刃有餘，但那個消失的人畢竟是Barnes，還是正急切尋求新管理員的Winter Soldier。看丟了他的Steve心情不可能還平穩得下來，只因一旦Barnes在九頭蛇倒台後若又是自發地參與進什麼壞事件裡－－Steve就沒法再用洗澡來替他開脫了。或者也許，他早就沒法用這點替Barnes開脫了。

好一陣，直到Steve放下手也不再下意識地呼吸過速時，紅髮女人才輕輕地開口了。「事情不會難在找到他這一點上，Steve，而是難在：你要怎麼再一次留住他。」

「我知道，Nat。得承認在Bucky的事上我一直都關心則亂……尤其在沒有危機發生的太平時節。昨晚，在Bucky回房以後我想了一整晚，考慮著……」他抹了抹臉，將一雙疲憊的眼睛毫無情緒地盯著灰白的牆面：「自己能為了留住他做到什麼程度。然後發現結論是我什麼都肯做。如果沒有別條路的話。」

Nat挑了挑眉，沒把任何贊同或不贊同的意思表現在臉上。

「如果他需要有人給他命令才有歸屬感，那我就那麼做；如果他需要和他的『管理人』建立起比上下級或朋友更深的連結才能安心，那我就那麼做－－如果他堅持Bu……他，沒有回來－－」紅髮女郎沒有錯過那聲包含在堅定語聲中的哽咽。「我能為了讓他肯安全地、健康地待在我身邊復健做出任何事。而若哪天Bucky真的回來了、為此怪我了……」他捏了自己的鼻子一把，又恢復了平穩的語音。「能知道他在某個地方好好地活著我也就夠了。」

藍眼睛的男人又盯著牆靜默地站了一陣子，而紅髮的女特工就倚在那具被思緒攫住的身影旁邊沉默地提供著她的陪伴。

直到最後，男人將雙手向腦袋後方使勁一抹。「……總之他現在走了。」他說，從牆邊站直了身子：「那我想什麼都無關緊要。」

 

＊＊＊

 

事件的轉機出現在一個月後。

 

 

 

11.

Steve知道此行會有個對情況瞭如指掌的「協同單位」——他不再直接對Nick Fury負責了，可事關Hydra？那可是私人恩怨——而當那個始終對所有的詢問、指示一概回以摩斯密碼的傢伙穩穩地從藏身處射穿試圖靠過來的第三個Hydra特工時，他久違地被怒火燒光了耐性。

「『白狼』，你的命令是清掃及搜索Bravol區，不是掩護！那是Hulkeye的工作！我看了你的資料了，這次給你的命令是配合你的近戰專長，不是狙擊！」他低吼著，飛快地又切向寡婦的頻道發出指令：「Black Widow，改變目標，Bravol區任務交給妳，Alpha這邊就交給我吧。Hulkeye掩護Widow！」

他深深覺得自已需要和Nick Fury再次就關於指令系統的問題詳談一次，否則之後乾脆開始領他薪水得了。

扣扣。私人頻道再次傳來安靜清晰的摩斯密碼：

_你的指令和我得到的有所出入。優先權不足。_

該死。Steve咬了咬牙。他真的不明白Nick幹麻要丟個完全不肯配合的協助單位來。他接受對方加入的唯一原因是Nick表示對方也是Hydra的叛逃人員，他知道這個基地的構造及該去哪兒找出有用的下一步情報。

他還從那份薄薄的檔案知道對方是個不錯的近戰特工，還能狙擊，然後就沒了。Nick表示對方會直接在現場加入戰鬥，可從Steve和Natasha及Clint到場開始對方除了突兀地切入頻道和他們對上暗號外，連現身打個招呼都沒有。

Steve能忍受一個特立獨行的臨時協同夥伴，但一個幾乎像是另有目的的同行者？

「非常感謝你的幫助，『白狼』。顯然我的指揮系統不該包括你在內。接下來的指令不會再針對你發出了，請繼續執行你的高優先級任務吧！」Steve明白自已的這段話既刻薄又沒風度。他只是覺得累——Buck……Winter Soldier仍然音訊全無，而他被困在自已的錯誤決斷造成的後果中夜不能寐。

這是目前唯一可能出現新資訊的機會，他一點也不想在衝進基地後發現Hydra已經把所有的東西都撤乾淨了。

通訊器那頭安靜了好一陣——好吧，槍聲還蠻吵的，對方想來是沒閒著——才傳出了回應。

瞭解。

好，瞭解。Steve閉了閉眼，想著也許現在不是合適的道歉時機，不過那可以等等再說。而這分愧疚感只持續到他清掃了Alpha區、站在一堆堆的Hydra特工中間準備將電腦室中的資料備份到手中的儲存碟中時。

一瞬衝上脊椎的麻癢是他得到的唯一警告，接著在他閃身避開後，電腦室的主機就在數聲槍響中成為一團廢鐵。

Steve盛怒之下扯下盾牌向著槍聲來向掄了過去，然後那東西就在一陣熟悉的金屬交擊聲中被接個正著。

 

＊＊＊

 

資產安靜地依序卸下武裝，整齊地在地上放成一列準備稍後進行檢查。

資產在任務中見到了前管理員，Rogers，用一臉的不可置信盯著資產。

資產無視了他。對非威脅單位的通常命令就是那樣。

不過身為協助人員，資產還是用最直接的方式要求對方將精神集中在尚未清掃的戰區。友軍單位愈多任務愈快完成。

資產的任務是掩護Rogers管理員，及毀掉那些已由資產報告給Nick Fury管理員的建檔的Hydra情資。

事實上，資產確實對管理員的命令感到不解。

該座基地中沒有多少是管理員還不知道的情報，唯一例外是裡頭有份關於資產的早期程式如何編寫、錄入的過程。在資產依管理員要求的，依威脅等級將現有未被掃清的Hydra基地資訊作出報告時，資產已將這個部份詳細地補充進神盾的現有系統中了。而資產相信管理員是在詳讀了他的報告後才給出的命令。

清掃一個敵方設施是合理的，掩護隊伍中的指揮階層是合理的，何況對方還是帶著那種子彈會躲開的自信一個勁往裡衝的型。

可銷毀已知情資是不合理的。

資產有自信自己沒有記漏的部份，但管理員沒有必要命令他在對方打算要進行備份時出手銷毀。

這可是個惹火Rogers前管理員的不二法門。

可那又怎樣呢？資產打著字的指尖一瞬不斷地輸入著字母。

資產在Nick Fury管理員的編制下感到安全。Nick指揮官冷靜、精明、情緒穩定，下達指令時清晰、明確、不受感情干擾，是在需要接受非武裝適配人員時最好的那種管理員。那份快速將之投入合理運用的才能讓資產作下不必為了確保他做多餘事情的結論。

這挺好的。要是Rogers前管理員也能這麼做就好了。

即使他常用那隻獨眼若有所思地看著資產。

資產分析過指揮官的眼神，那目光與慾望無關，只是單純的內容複雜的評估。評估什麼？資產只是在依據資料庫進行評判，又不會讀心。

資產換回休整時期穿著的常服：輕便的工作褲和黑色短袖，別上六把匕首和兩把槍。然後坐在房間裡的電腦前鍵入任務報告。

每次任務後必須在當天內提出完整的任務報告，內容涵蓋常規過程敍述及戰損檢討等等，同時Nick管理員特別要求資產針對每次任務的參與單位進行評估分析。Nick管理員明白資產的長處，這點很好。

資產平靜下心情打著報告，忽略任務中見到Rogers前管理員後，Barnes蠕蟲持續到現在還在增強的叫囂。

設定跳出的RSS新聞訂閱顯示此次任務成果在六家網路媒體和兩家平面媒體上獲得了市民即時的好評回饋。資產邊打著報告邊用餘光閱讀著相關報導。

「本日市區騷動證實為一次反恐行動」

「男孩表示自己看見了美國隊長的身影」

「國民英雄低調現踪」

資產嘴角掀起一抹笑。

今天是不錯的一天。

 

＊＊＊

 

Nick Fury覺得今天是自己的倒楣日。

好吧，因為基本上現在的情況是他在把Winter Soldier派出去前就預料到的，所以也不能說是他倒楣。

可看到一個國家精神象徵帶著比之前更陰鬱的臉撞進自己的辦公室，還是種怎麼也適應不了的麻煩事兒。

「我知道你想說什麼，Rogers。就先給我等等。」Nick張口先發制人地阻止了Steve衝到口邊的質問，按下桌上一個紅色的通訊鈕：「Winter Soldier，立刻來局長辦公室報到。」

 

 

 

12.

「所以這是怎樣？另一種『區隔處理』？」

Nick Fury頭痛地揉著太陽穴。「講點道理，Cap。是Barnes自己來找我的。你是覺得我該——怎麼？和他說『抱歉我不能收你因為如果你老朋友知道了會氣到起笑』然後讓他去找美國內任何一個還存在的Hydra？」

「你該要通知我。」Steve將手指用力地點在Nick終於不再是玻璃材質的辦公桌，聽著那陣咚咚咚感覺氣勢也長了點。即使他大概料到Nick會怎麼回答了。

Nick不負所望地附贈了個白眼，將兩手撐在桌面儘可能地瞪了回去：「然後讓你像現在這樣跑來找我要人？我問過了：Barnes已經明確地表明你『不打算使用它』，他是自己下了判斷要離開你的。我把他送還給你他還是會再走一次。結局和直接拒絕他也差不多。」

就算已經料到回答了，聽見那些句子Steve胸口照樣感到一陣刺痛。可他讓那些暫時沉到摸不到的地方去了。不是現在，不是在這裡：「希望你還記得，Fury，Bucky是個人，別用『它』來稱呼他。」

Fury該死地一定是察覺了他藏起來的挫敗感，因為他就靠回了那張就算在沉潛中依然買得像個高級主管似的大椅子裡，抬起下巴：「你知道我只是引用他自己的說法。然後同樣一句話也送還給你，Rogers，別忘了『你的Barnes是個人』，你得尊重他的想法。他選了離開你那、來到我這，所以收起你來要人的那一套嘴臉。」然後終於，像是這個硬漢還是被那雙藍眼睛裡藏不住的心碎給觸動了似地，放軟了語氣：「在這事上我不說沒把握的話。相信我，Captain，我可是那個看著你破壞洞察計劃的人。他一說明來意我就給他做了測試，他經過高度程序化，對於『命令』與『任務』有強到病態的需求。如果用需求你不能夠諒解的話咱們不妨把它詮釋為一種安全感——我不知道Hydra的人渣們是怎麼做到的，可我確定如果沒在第一時間讓他知道自己待在這兒是『有用』而且是會『被使用』的，他大概當晚就會溜出去找新的主人去了。」

可他在我這兒待了不只四晚。Steve腹誹。一股疑似希望的痛苦在他的胃中扭絞著，而Bucky在任務中穩定的表現也讓他痛苦地理解到：即使再不願意承認也罷，Nick確實比起自己更能理解現在的Bucky——Winter Soldier的思維。

但放棄從來不是個選項。「聽聽你說的，Nick，如果他是『被訓練』成這樣的，那也就代表現在他的所謂『自由選擇』根本就是處在一種病態的強迫症狀態，這哪裡能當作自由選擇——」

辦公室的門被規矩地敲響了兩聲後安靜地打開了，Winter Soldier踏著穩定自信的步伐進門。他的目光自然地落在正前方的Steve身上，然後泰然自若地向Nick的方向挪移。

「指揮官。」他打招呼，然後目光平平地鎖在現任理管者的臉上偏下的位置。平靜，穩定，一如Steve在高架穚上初見他時那般帶著致命的優雅，像是隨時準備好聽命取走任何人姓命的死神，就像站在他管理者面前哀傷地望著他的是個尋常探員一般不值得多餘的關注。

Steve咬了咬牙。

「請讓他回來我身邊。」Steve放低了姿態，偷眼望著Winter Soldier，想看看他對這句話有沒有什麼反應。

沒有，完全的平靜。Winter Soldier仍然垂著眼，連動也沒有動一下。恍忽間Steve覺得看見了他勾起的唇角，帶著點兒幸災樂禍，低垂的目光像在說著「誰讓你沒把握棧會」－－

可實際上連那些也沒有。Winter Soldier只是把身側的他當作個人形立牌似地毫不在乎，雙眼專注地留意著他的管理者－－Nick Fury的一舉一動。溫順的肢體語言寫滿了信任與忠誠。剛剛才自心底燃起的小小火苗一下滅了個乾淨，Steve覺得渾身發冷。

沒關係。他對自己說。他這次會處理好這個。只要給他機會——

Nick Fury挑起一邊眉毛：「我不會把他的管理權還給你。」

Steve猛抬起頭！

「這已經被證實無效了，Captain。」Nick睜著那隻獨眼一字字將那些話釘進目光危險起來的金髮大個子眼中。他真的有點佩服起Rogers了，那雙平常溫和又柔軟的眼睛總能在某些時刻變得壓迫感十足。

「是不是有效不是你說了算的——」Steve往前踏了一步，剛想伸手去指指Nick挺得筆直的胸口，戰士的本能卻讓他在半途掉轉了方向去接住從旁揮過來的一拳！

Winter Soldier無機質的眼珠倒映著Steve變得扭曲的容貌，低聲發出威嚇：「請退後，Captain Rogers。」

「不會在和你有關的事情上。」Steve低吼，轉回目光瞪向站在一邊饒有興味地看著兩人糾纏的Nick。

Winter Soldier再次發起了攻擊。他抽回被握住的拳頭，另一手迅捷無倫地切向Steve的頸項。兩人就這麼在Nick的辦公桌前動起手來，Steve基本上全採守勢，但在幾次飛向要害處的拳頭後，他也開始還手，絕望地想著乾脆把人打昏搶回去再說算了。

而Nick在某次Steve揮拳時終於出聲：「停下，Soldier。」

Winter Soldier停下的速度就和開始時一樣突然。他就這麼收回了本己舉起要擋下Steve拳頭的金屬臂，從緊繃的狀態瞬間切換為完全的靜止。

所以Steve煞住一半的拳頭就這麼落在Soldier的左肩。Steve愣愣地看著對方甚至沒流露出痛楚的臉龐，張口想說點什麼，卻又半途截住咬回了唇間。

「你先出去。」Nick對Soldier揮了揮手，對方乖順地點了頭後轉身就往門外走去，一眼也沒有留給還怔怔看著自己的Steve。

Nick盯著失了魂似的金髮大個看了好一會，直到門被好好地關妥發出「咔」的一聲輕響後才嘆了口氣。

「這樣你懂了嗎？」他交疊起雙臂，歪頭用眼神示意門的方向。

失魂落魄的金髮大個回了他個沒啥精神的嗯，好半晌才點點頭。

他的確是……懂了。

無論剛才發生的是什麼，但Winter Soldier——Bucky，他眼中在自己身邊時的那種焦慮無措的感覺都消失了。

他對那些明確的命令和清楚的地位劃分感到安全、也表現得自信。在Nick提供的環境下……而不是在他身邊。

「也許他的確應該歸你管理。」Steve頹然靠坐在辦公桌前，手指擊上Bucky肉體的觸感令他感到刺痛。他伸手撫摸著，低聲喃喃：「他會……開心。你……」

——比我適合當他的管理者。話語就在舌尖上，可Steve努力了幾次就是無法讓它們滑出唇外。

Nick點了點頭，坐回他寬大的座椅裡。「他會跟你回去。」

Steve抬起頭怒視他。他受夠這個間諜頭子話永遠只說一半的招數了。

Nick投降地舉起雙手。

「我的意思是，我不會讓他再次承認你是他的管理者。這己經被他認為無效了，咱們不能重蹈覆轍。可是我能夠命令他暫時歸你管理，最高控制權限在我這，你只是代理。這樣就算又失敗了也能確保他會回到我這裡，而不會再次踏上尋找新主人之路。」

他等著Steve思索一陣後點了點頭，然後再次盯進他的眼中：「而一切的前提是，我得確定你做好準備了。你做好準備了嗎？Captain？」

Steve咬咬下唇。他想為這一切向Nick道謝，這確實是個解決問題的好方法。然而他確實也還在為對方的隱瞞而生氣。於是他讓自己只去專注於他提出的問題－－他準備好再次面對這個挑戰了嗎？

－－是的。

不只是基於單純的信念，Bucky離開的這一個月他反覆思索了相當長的一段時間，也和Natasha就一些細節討論過。即使其中的某些方法連Nat都曾經表示驚訝。

（『你確定你能放得開手？』她擰著那雙好看的眉毛輕輕點著那幾行字。而Steve只是回她一個苦笑聳了聳肩。『就告訴我妳覺得行不行得通吧！』）

Nick看著他點頭，便提高音量喚道：「請進來吧，Soldier。」

Winter Soldier幾乎是立刻就開門走了進來，目光仍然掃也沒有掃過Steve身上，只是在門邊站定了抬頭看向Nick。「Sir？」

Nick伸手向Steve方向微微示意了一下。「新任務。兩個月，你歸屬於Captain Rogers，服從性訓練任務。這期間我要你服從他的一切指令就像你服從我一樣，也就是說我要你坦白、順從。但記得你實際上的管理者仍然是我，Rogers在任務期結束後就對你沒有任何使用權限。兩個月後你需要回到我這裡針對這兩個月內的事項進行詳細的口頭與書面報告。聽明白了嗎？」

Winter Soldier沒有絲毫停頓地回答了：「Yes, Sir！」

 

 

13.

「首先，你的臥室在客廳對面，浴室和廚房可以任意使用。每天除了用餐和睡眠的十小時外你有四小時的自由時間，但未經我同意不能夠離開大廈。地下訓練場每天可以使用一小時，須要再待更久的話請讓Jarvis通知我取得權限。這樣瞭解了嗎？」

「是的，Sir。」WInter Soldier的回答簡潔輕快，像個服從的好士兵。

他的臉上仍然看不出情緒，至少絲毫沒有因為稍早的不愉快顯現出不自在、或因為重回了Steve的房間而表現出懷念等等Steve料想過的表情。

他就像數月前初到時一樣那樣站在陽光下，半長的髮絲垂在頰邊。可臉上不再是演出來的柔軟微笑了－－灰藍色的眸子冷靜堅硬，薄唇抿得緊緊的，目不斜視地望著前方站得筆直。眼神中沒有敵意也不顯親近，幾乎什麼也沒有。

那才是現在的Bucky－－Winter Soldier，Zola的「殺人系統」，Steve提醒自己，如果不能好好地接受這點就別提想把Bucky好好地救回來。

Steve抿了抿唇，事實上這反而令那些一路上亂七八糟閃過腦海的聲音都平靜下來了：摒除掉多餘的情緒，這讓一切變得簡單。

於是他繼續用指揮官的平穩口氣直視著對方說了下去。

「那麼，給你五分鐘，收拾好你的東西然後回到客廳這兒來，我們開始工作。」

 

＊＊＊

 

Rogers前指揮官－－現在應該要稱教官了－－有點兒改變。資產一邊有條不紊地將少少的幾件黑色短袖和工裝褲吊進衣櫥、隨身武器按著裝順序在矮櫃上排開，一邊在心裡快速地計算著。

那些曾經易於讀懂的情緒被收了起來、肢體語言變得客氣而疏遠、直盯著自己時那雙天藍色的眼睛不再像是一碰就碎，反而涼爽得像夏日的海洋－－你會不知不覺游得太遠，然後沉入其中萬劫不復。

那些變化令資產的硬體不由自主地精神抖擻，對未來兩個月的任務評價樂觀；而同時他也察覺到了Barnes蠕蟲的顫抖。要去分辨那分顫抖是出於喜悅或傷感根本是無謂地耗費記憶體，資產選擇了略過這個步驟，但它莫名地確信大概後者比較多。

它只花了三分十七秒就回到了沙發前指定的位置，Rogers教官放下手上的筆記本來抬頭看了看鐘。

「三分半，做得好，士兵。現在我需要開始問你一些問題，請如實回答我。」他提起一支鉛筆再次翻開那本似乎列滿了各種項目的本子。

「給我你的系統全稱與簡介。」教官點了點第一道問題，坐姿輕鬆地倒入沙發裡。

「『資產』代號Winter Soldier，X Room俄國項目，48年植入硬體名James Buchanan Barnes起始實驗，51年7月4日初步排除系統蠕蟲投入使用，序列號32557038。」資產流暢地背誦出已經複誦過無數次的資訊。「主要功能為暗殺、潛入、情報取得及破壞性工作，可進行多人協同作業。內建語系六種，現任管理者為Nick Fury。您需要資產的詳細可操作武器清單嗎？」

Rogers皺著眉頭在紙上記錄著什麼，左手隨意地擺了擺：「不用。聽起來會是個大工程……我需要51年7月4日排除蠕蟲的詳細過程。」

「檔案損毀，」資產皺眉，Nick Fury也問過同樣的問題，第二次不能回答上級的詢問讓它涌起不適，所以它立刻加以補充：「削除檔案的原因被註記為維持硬體穩定度所需，系統紀錄在51年後資產的重啓次數確實呈現第一波顯著下降。」

「蠕蟲。重啓。」Rogers教官慢條斯理地點點頭，在簿子上刷刷寫著。「你說第一波。那麼第二波顯著期是什麼時候？」

這個很好回答，所以資產毫無停頓地開口回應了。「92年，當Brock Rumlow前管理員接管資產時起，期間十年資產都沒有再被強制重啓過。」

教官填寫文字的手頓了一下，金色的睫毛低垂著又要求補充：「評價前管理員Brock Rumlow。」

「前管理員Brock Rumlow為特戰隊隊長，具高度戰略部署、協同作戰能力，且傾向在行動中調整已有資源以發揮資產最高戰略價值。」資產停頓了一下，低聲補充：「初步估測適配度89%，受命停止接管前最終數值達到93%。」

它盡力壓下說出「受命停止」四字時的難受感，但以Rogers管理員射過來的銳利目光來看，它失敗了。它抿起嘴。

他看了它好長的一段時間才緩緩開了口：「你曾說過對我的估測是95%。而Brock Rumlow前提揮官的最終值是93%。如果今天Brock Rumlow再來找你回去，你會回到他的指揮系統裡嗎？」

資產實在不喜歡這種問題。但系統提示必須服從暫時領導單位的問詢，於是它只好思索著回答：「……機率低於30%。Fury現任指揮官的適配率亦達85%，還在上升，且沒有放棄指揮權的意向。另外……」它不甘不願地又放低了音量：「Brock管理員已明確表示過不願接管的意願了。」

「但你喜歡他的監管。」

「強制重啓會造成硬體巨大的負擔，Brock管理員的記錄無人能及。」它讓自己儘量中立地解釋道。

Rogers教官點了點頭，再次低頭回到本子上。「評價Nick Fury現任管理員。」

「層級不足，請恕我無法回應。」

Rogers教官挑起了眉，似乎頗感興趣地從本子裡又抬起了頭。「層級不足？」

「是。」資產木然地把系統資訊背了出來：「資產的首要任務是保持系統持續運作，次要任務是確保管理員持續監管資產、及其人身安全。Rogers教官的問詢內容有烕脅到次要任務執行之疑慮，請恕我無法配合。」

Rogers教官從沙發上站起身來，緩步踱到資產身邊。資產保持著自己的眼神停留在教官坐姿時的肩頸位置，警惕地留意著教官圍著硬體轉的腳步。腳步最終停在資產的身子側面。

「你說了確保持續監管。那－－」男人的聲音帶著一點兒難以理解的怒意。「你曾經為了確保我能監管你的那些小花招，你也對Nick Fury做過？」

「不。」資產自己都有點奇怪自己怎麼會答得飛快：「現任管理員並未顯露出性服務為確保監管意願的可能性需求。」

教官又走了起來，資產能感覺到他不時向自己投來的目光。它的硬體遞來後背衣料過於濕悶的訊息。

「可無論如何你都不喜歡那個。」教官低聲道。

「資產沒有感覺，資產的行為模式為系統運算及概率歸納的結果。」

教官停下了腳步。

「那麼，現在你有管理員了，你會再對我進行之前那些……『確保』行動嗎？」

資產張了張口。它原以為這句話會像其他的系統預設內容一樣順暢地從嘴裡滑出去，可它沒有。「……不。資產不進行無邏輯意義的行為。」最終它還是被擠出了喉嚨，但將近半秒的停頓讓它心頭警覺到：那是Barnes蠕蟲又在作怪。天知道這回它甚至沒察覺它浮上了表層。

「這對我來說就夠了。」Rogers教官似乎對資產的回答十分滿意。他坐回了沙發中央，狀似隨意地叉開雙腿將兩肘靠在膝頭，盯了資產好一陣。

「就像稍早Nick指揮官說的一樣，這是個服從性訓練任務。請複述他的指令讓我們雙方都確定彼此明白了要求。」

這是個合理的指示。

「代號Winter Soldier被暫時性編制入Captain Rogers麾下，進行兩個月的服從性訓練任務。期間資產需服從他的一切指令就像Fury指揮官，資產必須對Rogers指揮官坦白、順從。兩個月後回到Fury指揮官處針對這兩個月內的事項進行口頭與書面報告。」

「沒錯。」Rogers指揮官簡單地一點頭。

「那麼，在我們開始第一課之前，先和我說說Hydra－－他們是怎麼訓……怎麼『安裝』你的？」

 

 

14.

 

資產的硬體不受控制地顫抖起來。它調動了所有的調波協議來將那些震動降到不貼著身子就難以察覺的程度。這次比較輕鬆，鑑於不久之前Nick Fury指揮官也問過它類似的問題。該來的還是會來。即使已經過去有好一陣子了……它不該因為對Captain Rogers的那些調查和經驗就判斷對方會是那個例外。Captain Rigers的綜合評判中也包含了「聰明過人」這一項。

「檔案容量巨大，請問需要提取由舊至新的所有相關訊息嗎？」它勉強自己開口，希望Rogers教官能和Nick Fury指揮官一樣要求那個相對簡單的簡報模式。聲調平穩度算差強人意，要是教官沒有注意到它五秒內眨了八次眼睛就太好了。

「嗯。這樣的話，」Rogers教官靠向椅背，向沙發前的腳凳指了指：「坐下。我們可以從你記……能提取的最早記錄點開始。」

所以資產開口了。

 

＊＊＊

 

「資產，代號Winter Soldier，你聽見我們說的話了嗎？」

某人平淡的語聲迴盪在某間有金屬震音的房間裡。資產張開了眼睛。

「訊息接受。」

那人的影子似乎點了點頭。

資產的背脊貼在一張感覺熟悉的皮椅上，鼻腔裡充滿消毒液的味道。它認得這個。下載的訊息讓它無法控制地呼吸急促了起來，它用盡力氣強迫自己放緩呼吸。讓硬體大腦因為血氧充足而更清醒不是個好決定。它知道怎麼渡過「檢測」過程。它能應付這個。它讓拳頭在皮帶的束縛下繃緊。

「明天你將被移交給新管理員Ahern Kent，現在將再次檢測你的各項硬體機能及評估升級安裝。」

資產語氣平淡地回答了：「訊息接受。」

語聲落下時房內響起了陣零零落落的訕笑聲。屋內有十幾個人。大多是特戰隊員，及幾位固定的維修員。他們都圍著它低聲而興奮地談論著什麼，資產沒有去管，那些內容它大概都聽過，也不是什麼新鮮事了。資產只是在白袍子們走動著給他清理身體及注射藥物時用餘光搜尋著被提到的新管理員。

那是頭件要緊事。

今天在這兒發生的是常態，在更換指揮系統前夜總會有一場特別全面的檢修及升級。可管理員能決定之後的安裝頻率與升級內容，所以資產一直非常小心地確保自己有機會將自己認可的管理員推薦給組織。

可是……這回它沒來得及那麼做。

Kemp Wright前管理員是個好人，他與資產有77%的適配率、總是挑選對的武器，而且大概每週只使用資產的嘴兩次。可它在前一次戰鬥中站在了資產的左邊，挨了一梭子彈。資產還沒來得及找到另一個適配率六成以上的好人。

它的目光穿過那群顯然是來此參與檢修的人們。

「這些白袍子還要搞到什麼時候？都快過八點了！」

「別急，咱們可以一路玩……啊不，是『測試』到早上的。」

「等他們給我們將那小婊子準備好－－啊等等，喂！Kent！你要第一個來嗎？」

那人突然的轉身終於讓資找到了未來的管理員。

新任的Kent管理員坐在資產左邊不遠的位置看著雜誌，對旁人的疑問只是皺了皺鼻子一臉不耐。

「就快點弄一弄。為什麼我得在這裡看這些無聊又噁心的事？」

問話的那人聽見就樂了起來：「也就是說你不來當第一個了？哇噢那我要先……」

白袍子們終於擺弄滿意了，將它的整體狀況報告給新任管理員聽後便收拾東西離開了房間。特戰隊員們幾乎是立刻就圍了上來。

「總算歸我們了，你個小婊子。」已在隊上待了近三年的Vince幾乎在走上來的瞬間就解開了皮帶：「Kemp一直把你藏著……活該他變蜂窩吧！把嘴張開。」

資產冷冷地瞪了他一眼，語氣平淡地側過頭轉向管理員的方向。「層級不足，指令不予受理。」

這句話換來了一陣爆笑和掌聲。隊上老資格的Fergus推開被說得目瞪口呆的Vince，伸手揩過資產因為檢查前的藥物施打變得虛弱濕黏的臉龐，兩根粗糙的手指就那麼流連在頰旁，調笑道：「嘿，嘿。別小看咱們的小玩具了，嫖婊子還得找對皮條客呢！瞧你把咱們的組織傳說嚇得渾身都濕了－－」

那根手指情色地穿過被束帶縛在皮墊上的脖頸、留連在資產凸起的喉結上輕輕騷刮著：「你就嘴硬吧！現在配合點咱們還能講點隊友情，你也知道你的位置，『武器』要什麼尊嚴？就張開你的小紅唇給他吸出來，我等著你的小屁股呢！」

「資產沒有尊嚴。層級不足，指令不予受理。」資產的目光就只黏在管理員的臉上。他還在看他的雜誌，對這兒發生的一切置若罔聞。

Vince啐出口唾沫，轉過身兇狠地將資產被分開固定的腳解了開來：「就逞強吧！不張嘴，就先從你他媽的小屁眼－－」

一聲巨響伴著痛呼，終於將新任指揮黏在書本上的目光給拉了過來。

他看了看角落裡抱著胸骨痛呼的Vince，瞪了圍在旁邊的隊員們一眼，最後將目光落在資產仍追著他跑的眼睛裡。

「搞什麼啊？」管理員低吼道，將雜誌摜在木椅上走了過來。

「使用者層級不足，資產必須保持硬體運作正常。」資產低聲誦出它的維護說明，看著管理員手叉著腰打量被它的那一腳嚇得散開來的隊員。

管理員向它揮了揮手，轉向他的隊員吼道：「看見了？這就是Hydra不會選你們這群廢物來當它的管理員的原因！都讓你們一個個亂搞，Hydra的秩序都沒了還要它這架武器打什麼天下？」

然後他轉向了資產。「複誦你的操作指令第一條和第二條。」

「第一條：資產的首要任務是保持系統持續運作，次要任務是確保管理員持續監管資產、及其人身安全。第二條：資產以組織指揮官為首要服從對象，其次為管理員，預必對其忠誠、服從。」

「很好。」Kent管理員點了點頭，又向隊員們扯開嗓子怒吼道：「現在明白沒有？它不會聽你們這群操他媽混蛋的隨便一句話！這就是Hydra的秩序，Vince那樣越權的蠢貨只是活該被打！」

當眾人都靜默著點頭後，Kent管理員才再次轉向資產。

「你完美的展現了對操作指示的熟悉，很好。現在你得在這群蠢貨面前展現點別的：」說著，Kent管理員解開了資產雙腿的束帶，小心地沒有碰到它赤裸的硬體肉身。「有鑑於Kemp Wright前管理員的疏於演練，我需要他們檢測你的性誘技巧。你最好表現得很好，」他不屑地敲敲資產的腦袋，又嫌棄地在工裝褲上抹了抹手指：「我可不想哪天上頭發現你功能失靈、要我像那些錄影一樣親手給你插上兩個星期的按摩棒……我是來Hydra幹濕活的，不是來這兒擼別人管的混帳！現在，把你的腿張開，挺起你那個婊子屁股出來！」

資產的眼神在管理員轉身咒罵著離去的同時黯淡了下來。

它考慮了0.5秒，直到內存中閃現了它前一次反抗管理員時，他們將它切開，讓他看著自己的肝臟承受他為之反抗的那些事。

之後的夜晚變得……與那些安裝新功能的日子沒什麼不同。

唯一只差在，那些「安裝」的日子裡他們讓它動作，然後在每次它發生失誤時給予它痛苦，直到它再也不犯錯。

而在「檢測」的日子裡，他們讓他展示，然後不管它是否犯錯都伴隨著痛苦。

「嗯……太棒了這個屁股……Kent你接管它後可不能就這麼藏著！」隊中半新不熟的Jed是個光頭壯碩的中東佬，正忙著將陰莖就著Fergus剛射進去的白色濁液頂進資產被操得滲血的小洞。他的傢伙不小，資產瞬間覺得像被頂進了胃裡。它沒讓自己發出一點聲音。它知道什麼會讓這群垃圾將自己傷得更重。

它的性誘機能大概能測出個好分數，它腦子裡有個部份語氣不屑地嘲笑著。他只是板著張臉舔舔嘴唇，Fergus就把他的雙腿扯成了Ｖ字操著射了兩次，現在Jed顯然想就著相似的位置再來一輪。它的雙臂和胸口在黑色的雙層束帶下被勒得發紅，還在長時間的摩擦晃動中擦破了皮，可Vince在旁邊看到後的反應是掏出才對著它的嘴射過一次的老二磨上資產硬起的乳頭。它真的有必要再測試這個功能嗎？

「說得好像我能讓組織把它一直放在外頭一樣。隨便吧！如果它解凍了而且任務完成後沒馬上被凍回去的話。」Kent指揮官又坐回了他的椅子，在滿房的腥味和水聲中無事人似地看他的愛車雜誌。

「太康慨了Kent……話說你怎麼沒邀請C組的兄弟們來嚐鮮？他們今天的表現可不錯啊！」

C組。資產在劇痛裡分析著這個名詞。特戰隊C組，全體適配率未達45%。一記賣弄似的深頂讓它的腦內數據混亂了1.5秒，它花了點功夫才又將思路找了回來。這時它的腦子裡閃過一個男人的低語。

『他不該站在你左面。』

他不該站在資產左面。資產複誦著。這是前管理員Kemp Wright的缺點。資產的左側有強大防彈的金屬臂，它防御的強項、掩護的弱點。雖然照理說這個所謂弱點早就在長期而殘酷的訓練與實戰中被排除了，但——它想這也許就是Barnes蠕蟲還持續干擾的實例。Barnes蠕蟲總是將保護的重點放在自己右側的延伸線上，像條教不會的狗，資產的訓練能將左右些微的差異調整到幾乎難以看出，但差異就是差異。資產真該再重啓一次。

「它的眼神辣透了……你們不覺得嗎？」Vince在用老二操了他的乳頭十來分鐘後啞著嗓子將大量精液全射上資產的眼皮，還用那根噁心的東西將那團白液弄得到處都是。

資產將被弄得一團糟的眼皮撐開一條縫。

那個說出那句話的男人。他是誰？C組以整體適配率來說根本不夠格入他的眼，但就僅配合過不到兩次的時間就能觀察出資產的弱點，值得一點關注。

Jed在資產的體內抽動著射了，抽出時喘息著扭了資產的耳朵一下。

「下回我要操你的臉。」

資產的餘光瞥見有人抽出一根閃著火花的棍子走過來。它再次閉上眼，為即將到來的撕裂劇痛將舌頭縮後一些。

「我不過是猜輸了拳，就給我留了個操鬆的小髒洞。」那人嘟囔著，將電棍湊近資產的雙腿之間。「夾緊它，我不喜歡幹鬆垮垮的屁眼。」

他會去留意那個說話的男人。如果它之後還有餘力記得這些的話。


	4. Chapter 4

15.

 

「呼吸，WinterSoldier。」教官的聲音像從遙遠的水面上傳來一般飄乎不定。但資產聽見了指令，它張口，照教官所說的強迫自己將肺清空，再深深吸進幾口新鮮的冷空氣。

 

教官點了點頭，面部碎裂一瞬的表情又恢復堅硬：「你做得很好。現在去廚房吃點東西，洗個熱水澡。今天就先到這裡吧。」

資產點了點頭從腳凳上起身，眼角餘光捕捉到教官忽然猶豫地傾過身來的動作。它用眼神詢問著，教官張了張口像是想說什麼，忽然趨前一步張開雙臂、然後在最後一刻改了方向將它們放上了資產的肩膀，但兩人站的距離已經近到能夠分享彼此的呼吸。

資產眨了眨眼：它有些混亂了，它知道Rogers教官曾經是硬體最好的朋友、也還記得遭到遺棄前教官曾對它產生的渴望。

可……它以為那些過去了。就在教官用那些公式化的冰冷口吻命令他解說那些「安裝」過程的同時。它為Captain Rogers的改變感到開心，因為Barnes蠕蟲終於顫抖著沉沒了。

教官的嘴唇在資產的眼瞼上方吐出微熱的嘆息，他說：「你做得很好——WinterSoldier，你……你的管理員會以你為傲的。」

褒獎是好的，即使它會否自食其果還待確認。Rogers教官俐落地放開手退了一步，而直到接收到Rogers教官意味複雜的眼神時，資產才發現自己向著那個退去的體溫踏前了一步。

它心一沉，將動作迅速融為一個簡單軍禮的前奏，然後轉身去做它該做的事去了。該死，它才得到了褒獎而己就出了錯。該死的Barnes蠕蟲。

 

＊＊＊

 

Steve直到WinterSoldier踏出了聽力範圍才轉身衝進廁所。

吐掉了差不多八成胃裡還剩下的東西後他才重又找回思考能力。即使腦中叫囂的還是強烈到可怕的殺意——他想殺掉那些前管理員，即使目前才回溯到70年代他就己經想把死絕的三曲翼大樓間諜們重新從墓土裡挖出來再殺死一次了。

每一次當WinterSoldier用他平板的聲線說到「Barnes蠕蟲」時他都得壓下一次顫抖：資產很明顯地對它深惡痛絕。而聽到那些「安裝」過程和「檢修人員」——資產的說法——對他說過的話，Steve完全可以理解為何資產會想把Barnes蠕蟲除之而後快：那群雜碎曾經對能否真正打碎Bucky的意志產生過懷疑，或說有人在試著想找出個更不耗功夫的方法來得到好用的超級士兵，可沒了魔方他們複製不出Zola的配方。於是他們將Bucky身上所有的血液抽換到另一個Hydra混蛋身上，而在他們專注於保持那個傢伙隨時都像雲霄飛車似的身體狀況的一週內就讓Bucky因為體內注滿另一個人的血的排異反應虛弱掙扎。

「我們在試著幫你排除那條蠕蟲，要是你自己能聰明點那就不會受那麼多苦了。」他們對在無數次感染及全身性系統崩潰中燒得昏昏沉沉的Bucky每天那麼說，直到最後那傢伙肯定救不活了才趕著最後一點時間將Bucky的血又放回他的身體裡。

失望的研究小組當然不會想到什麼讓病患休息的人道念頭，而是將實驗失敗的沮喪與憤怒以連續幾天的性侵報復回連指頭都動不了的資產身上。

「你就值這個。不穩定的系統就配被當作廢餘物資玩弄。我們肯把東西塞進你體內是你的榮幸，不然你可以猜猜活著被分解保存是什麼感覺。天啊我們真該那麼做一次。」

而當Steve按捺著顫抖問資產他們有沒有那麼做過時，資產就陷入了……剛才的狀態。而不管那個答案是有或是沒有Steve都沒勇氣再沿著這條線索問下去了。好個第一天。Steve想著，強迫自己撐起身來洗漱乾淨。

他掏出了手機。「Natasha……我們得談談。」

 

＊＊＊

 

「Captain Rogers，我需要提醒您代號WinterSoldier出了您所在的樓層。」

Steve瞬間從不穩的睡夢中清醒。他邊掙扎著拉起長褲邊問著JARVIS：「告訴我他的動向，是往大廈外去嗎？」

人工智能安靜了令人不安的數秒後回覆：「我原本是如此預期的，己經鎖上所有對外通道了——但現在Soldier停在監管BrockRumlow的樓層沒有移動的傾向了。」

「謝謝你JARVIS，我現在立刻過去。」Steve套上Ｔ恤，猶豫了幾秒後將盾牌套上手臂衝進了樓梯間。

 

＊＊＊

 

在復仇者大廈渡過的夜晚一向安靜又無趣——當然他們沒有給犯人開派對的惡趣味，所以BrockRumlow發現自己竟然養成了一輩子都以為無緣的規律生活：看著太陽（或亮起的照明）起床、早飯、一點兒無趣的電視娛樂、偶爾能看看曼哈頓市景、晚餐、五分鐘清潔時間、睡覺。他覺得自己肚皮都胖一圈了，雖然還真沒什麼好嫌的。

在向無所不在的人工智能叫囂取樂半天沒收到回應後他躺回空蕩蕩的床上胡思亂想。要是Rogers或那個TonyStark來煩煩他就好了，坐牢最討厭的一件事就是無聊。可這幾天Rogers甚至也不來找他問資產的事情了——他前陣子幾乎天天來，問任務問相處問資產有沒有表現過任何明顯好惡什麼的，讓他都有點懷疑Rogers是想寫一本詳盡的〈當Bucky不是Bucky時〉了。

「唉小混帳……你是有多自虐才會想放棄待在這麼隻護雛老母雞身邊的啊……」Rumlow望著空空的天花板喃喃道。

「定義『護鶵老母雞』。」

Rumlow跳了起來直接翻到地面，當往腰上摸時他才猛地想起自己早被繳械繳乾淨了。他抬頭，只見一抹安靜的黑影豎立在玻璃牢外的一側，是個頭髮乾淨、穿著整潔黑衣長褲的小混蛋。

「——你他媽要嚇死我了Winter。」Rumlow抓了抓冒出頭冷汗的腦袋嘟噥

。生於憂患死於安樂……他大概是真的安穩太久了。

小混蛋的眉頭皺得更緊了：「定義『護鶵老母雞』。」

「就你那Rogers老姘頭的死樣子，完畢。別管了，那不是什麼重要的事……你怎麼來了？」Rumlow坐回床上望著走近了幾步的男人。說實話能看見小混蛋——沒缺胳膊少腿的——還是令人開心的。只是他也想通過這匹狼根本養不熟，否則怎麼自己被抓了幾個月來都沒來一次。這回是為什麼原因來的，他倒是有點好奇了。

「……意見徵詢：想請問當初放棄資產管轄權的原因？」

「真心的？你大半夜的突破了一堆安保系統闖進來這個玻璃怪奇秀場子就為問我這個？」

但這回小混蛋的表情卻有點奇怪。它沒為Rumlow慣常的難笑玩笑忍著翻白眼，一雙水亮亮的圓眼睛像沒有焦距似地穿透了他的身子。要是Rumlow忘了對方是個被洗腦成機械的殺手的話他大概要以為小混蛋的眼淚快掉下來了。

或許它是真的快要掉下來了沒錯。

「是因為資產太久沒被……」黑暗中的小混蛋罕有地停頓了一下－－在他被任命給自己的那晚現出「真面目」後，資產就相當少再流露出這樣人性化的行為了。「沒被升級過功能了嗎？您從放棄管轄權的三年又七十四天起就沒再命令我給您－－」

Rumlow翻了個白眼。「那隻老母雞是不是做了什麼把你逼太遠了？」

黑暗裡的資產沒有回應。好吧，他已經不是管理員了，無怪乎小混蛋不甩他的問話。

「去睡吧。」Rumlow抓了抓頭嘆氣道。看著小混蛋那副模樣令人不由得想起十來年前……當自己還痴迷於一樣不是人的東西時的樣子。蠢蛋。「去睡吧。有些事過去就讓它過去了。去吧。」

 

 

 

 

 

 

16.

當小混蛋終於放棄狠瞪走進電梯，Rumlow才放鬆地嘆了口氣起身想去解個手－－然後立刻被消防梯傳來的開門聲嚇得抖了一下。

走進來的是誰Rumlow倒是猜都沒費心去猜。

「你嚇到我了，Captain Stalker。」

拎著盾的男人臉色隱藏在樓梯的陰影中，Rumlow對他吹了個輕浮的口哨也沒把他從那兒激出來。「他很在意你。」

Rumlow覺得光今晚他就能把自己一年份的白眼配額都翻完：「在乎到我被關進來有多久？大半個月了？來講個兩句話就心滿意足走人了。是，他很在乎我。嫉妒的嘴臉很難看的Captain，就算有你那張美式標準沙袋臉也一樣。你對他講了什麼好聽的？」

男人連理都沒理他。「你知道他們怎麼『安裝』他。」

能講出「安裝」他這個詞了。有進步。「我看見了他們怎麼『安裝』它。」

「你怎麼能－－」

「它在喊你的名字，」Rumlow不耐煩地打斷了那種標準「隊長式說教」的起手式：「在那些錄影帶裡。他在喊你的名字。它不知道，可那群人渣聽到了。所以他們給他洗腦。留下身體記憶和服從的暗示，把你排除掉。你知道那是什麼意思？哼？甜心隊長？」

他終於看見那個男人從門的陰影中挪了出來，於是他更起勁地將胸口爆漲的怒意倒向對面正沉默地燃燒的男人。Rumlow不諱言自己想看見他痛不欲生的表情，天曉得他真的值這一次：「它都沒有記憶了，可它還認那個名字。它咬緊那個字像在咬防止咬斷舌頭的小刀。然後你他媽做了啥？你該他媽站到我這角度看看它剛才那張臉。你現在最好滾回你的樓層去，要是我再看到他掛著那張臉下來找我，我揍碎這牆玻璃都得在你那張小白臉上留個印子。」

金髮男人有點意外地挑了挑眉，想了想後又皺起眉毛來：「你也碰過他。」

「我碰過它，你也碰過它，咱們員工餐廳的打掃大姊也碰過它，她還用她赤裸的手指輕撫過他的屁股－－下的椅面。因為那兒黏了個難摳起來的汙斑。需要我給你列一張曾經碰過他的在世人員名單嗎？這可是張長長的單子呢。」Rumlow翻了整整一個360度的白眼。他可沒打算在這個毛都要蓬起來的母雞隊長面前自爆自己無望的暗戀到看破辛酸史，可他也完全能享受隔著這塊對方沒權限開啟的玻璃給自己找揍。「你也體會過那個，他讀到你的慾望他就會貼上來，可不怎麼管你的個人意願為何。現在你可以找隨便一塊擦得光亮的浴室去用你那種殺人眼神盯你自己直盯到死了。同罪同理，公平點？」

然後當Rumlow發現那個傢伙藏在眼底的狡黠笑意時，才猛然驚醒－－他方才在不知不覺間把自己那些小心藏起來的關心順著怒氣一股腦地全倒出來了。

對方的笑容欠揍得不行。Rumlow都得對自己承認他這輩子還沒看美國隊長笑得那麼賊過。

「……」Brock.硬漢形象還得靠自己.Rumlow梗著脖子生生扛下了對方那個很不隊長的無聲嘲笑。

好險，沒多久混帳老母雞的心情就回到了他慘淡的現實。他將盾牌摘了下來提在手上，在離開房間前對他甩了個沒模沒樣的軍禮。

「不勞費心。我對Tony的技術有信心，你砸不壞那片玻璃的。」

Rumlow對著美國標準沙袋臉的背影豎了整整一分鐘的中指。

 

＊＊＊

 

走在空蕩蕩的逃生梯間，Steve拉起的嘴角又漸漸垂了下去。

好吧，事實上這是挺令人開心的一個發現沒錯－－確定了Winter Soldier對Rumlow監管的高評價大概並不全是源於那些冷冰冰的內部計算－－當然，Steve一直都能查覺Rumlow夾在一堆冷潮熱諷之間的絲絲關切之意，但顯露出這麼強烈而不容錯認的保護慾這卻是第一回。

Rumlow因為Winter Soldier在他這兒受的委屈憤怒。那表示……至少Bucky在他手下確實過了相當一陣子的好日子。

在那群Hydra人渣之間，他有過一個真正在意過他的盟友。無論如何，這是件令人欣慰的事。

可是他恐怕是逃不了一頓揍了。

「Rogers隊長，」JARVIS的聲音適時地從頭頂傳來：「Barnes中士已確認回到您的樓層房中。另外，我已按照要求將剛才發生的情況向Romanoff探員說明了，她想和您聯繫。」

Natasha隔著電話傳來的句子敲打著Steve的腦殼。

「Steve，你該感受到激勵的，加上你偷聽到他對Rumlow說的那些，你的計劃才進行到第一天就起效用了不是嗎？雖然他的反應是去找了那個Runlow，不過這也代表了－－他並不是像他自己說得那麼牢不可破。他有情緒，你就能捏著邊撕開他的殼。」

「我知道，Nat。」Steve站在自己的房內盯著窗外幽暗的夜色：「……可就是這樣我才……」

「你不能在這種時候猶豫不決，Steve。」Natasha溫聲勸說著：「你今天算是確定排除了我們計劃的所有不確定因素，你得實行它才行。」

Steve的聲音堅硬如鐵：「不，我當然不會猶豫。那是Bucky，我會做所有能救他回來的事。我只是難過。當他的洗腦破除－－」

「他會恨我入骨。」

女特工沉默了一分鐘的時間來讓男人的情緒退去，然後。

「它顯然對皮椅子和實驗台有點陰影……明天咱們先從那開始如何？」

 

＊＊＊

 

資產渾身僵硬地站在那個房間前。

如果它有感覺，它會說它覺得整個世界好像都在向後傾斜，它對硬體的足部下了好幾次指令，它才乖乖地重新撐起全身的重量。

Rogers教官嚴肅的目光直直地射向它發冷的臉部。

「回報你的狀態，Winter Soldier。」他說。

「一……一切正常。」它逼它的聲帶發聲。它自從資產走進這個房間後就一直連不上線。

「再回答一次。我是聽到你在發抖了嗎？」教官顯然很不滿意。

一些模糊而混亂的畫面閃過它的腦海，它一點都不想探究它們的詳情但已收懾精神再次大聲地回答：「對不起長官，一切正常！」

教官點了點頭。他拿出一根細細的塑膠伸縮棒子，朝前方那個東西一指：「我確定你已經很熟悉這東西了。現在，上去，把自己準備好。」

資產的硬體顫抖起來－－這回它真的止不住，它的系統已經連給出停止顫抖的指令都做不到了，曾經在這樣東西上發生的事滿滿地塞爆了整個處理器，所以它唯一能做的就是為了避免更多的事情會發生而僵著步子上前，轉身，叉開雙腿，將自己攤放在那把冰涼的皮椅上頭。

教官的頭出現在椅子正上方的那盞素白燈光下，投射出一段長長的陰影。

「我們接下來將要開始一次新的測試。」當教官的手放上資產肩頭，資產能感覺到程式深處的Barnes蠕蟲像在水底遠處掙扎著發出的咕嚕聲，而它累得找不到方法來阻止它冒頭：「你曾被測試過，你明白測試是什麼。只不過這回規則有一點更改：」

不，不要。資產的主程序無聲尖叫著。都已經那麼久了……在Rumlow前管理員接管後已經那麼久了……

不會的。Barnes蠕蟲的聲音這次近得就像站在耳邊，它的嗓音聽起來竟然像在安撫它。他是Steve，他永遠不會傷害我們的。

「我會碰觸你，但在我說明測試結束前，你不能碰觸我。」教官又說了下去：「但你可以說出你的感覺。也許我會就你說出的感覺來決定測驗該要提早結束。」

「資產沒有感覺。」資產機械化地唸著基礎指令的內容。

教官微微笑了一下：「咱們走著瞧。」


	5. Chapter 5

17.

 

Rogers教官拿來了一條微微浸濕的黑布：「保持住你的動作，別讓它掉下來。」他說著，然後資產的雙眼就陷入一片黑暗。

不能接收到視覺刺激令它的記憶系統抛出了一連串不太愉快的往事：有時它的管理員會在需要長期駐外時讓隊員們拿它取樂，他們遮住了它的眼睛，讓它說出放在它眼前或嘴裡的東西是什麼——有時這也確實會轉往性方面發展。

Steve不會傷害我們的。Barnes蠕蟲不知什麼時候冒上了表層。它的聲音比起之前更清晰了，資產在黑布下方皺起眉頭，想著自己怎麼突然間就把控制權限降低到這種程度了？

大概是因為母程式知道比起自己、Barnes蠕蟲對教官更為瞭解，而在缺少視覺資訊的情況下它著實需要這點瞭解來做下心理準備，才放鬆了對Barnes蠕蟲的箝制。

不過有了Barnes蠕蟲權威般的說服語句在耳邊，資產確實放鬆了下來。

畢竟，Barnes蠕蟲有這麼說的根據，不是嗎？

 

然後一樣冰涼尖銳的物件輕輕地頂上它的胸膛。

武器，金屬，判斷利度以Rogers教官的能力，只要稍稍施壓就足以破開它的胸腔。資產繃緊了身體。

「不會造成資產代號：Winter Soldier永久性的硬體損毀。」Rogers教官的聲音適時地在它考慮著想出聲前傳來了。母程式得到了保證，它的動作意圖被硬生生地打斷，資產的硬體乖乖地癱軟下來，讓那柄利刃從胸口滑上喉結。

Steve不會傷害我們的。Barnes蠕蟲又重複了一次，語聲堅定不移。

「很好。」教官獎勵的話語混著笑意傳來，緊接著硬體胸口就傳來切裂似的灼痛。

資產訓練有素地迅速收懾神智，按著呼吸的節奏穩住胸口，讓刀刃順利地保持著約0.3公分的深度拖過胸廓。這樣的動作總共重複了五回，而到第四回時Barnes蠕蟲便沉默了。不怪它。

刀刃跟著Rogers教官的話聲降臨離開了資產的硬體。「你做得很好，這個圖案很適合你。」教官的語調隨意卻帶著壓力，和資產印象中他為自己硬體曾屬於的男人心痛破碎的模樣產生了奇妙的違和感。「雖然Nick Fury指揮官似乎不需要了，我想你應該還記得自己經常得為了取得更緊密的合作依賴而提供性服務。」

資產的腦中嗡地一聲。

方才割開它胸膛的金屬銳物拍在教官的掌心，傳來陣陣「啪、啪」的聲響。

「我一直很好奇你能承受到什麼程度。」

教官笑了起來。

……Steve不會傷害我們的。Barnes蠕蟲低聲重複著。他可是Steve啊。

資產不以為然，而它覺得Barnes蠕蟲似乎也沒那麼有把握了。

 

＊＊＊

 

Steve悄悄地擦了把臉，心中暗暗地感謝Natasha昨晚給他的主意——他當真沒把握如果今天Bucky看著自己的眼睛，他還能不能對著對方下得去手。

Winter Soldier黑色上衣中央的血色五角星是他在劃下第一刀時才產生的主意，反正既然要動手，那個屬於自己的圖案至少——他那會兒覺得這能讓自己好過點。可現在看著那些將乾未乾的血漬他只想衝進洗手間將胃裡倒空。他知道實行這個計劃不可能對自己毫無影響，而他也確實不斷地在自我調適了。

然而一切當碰上了Bucky，他似乎永遠都無法做好心理準備。

眨了眨眼：他已經停頓了太久，再久下去就該要讓資產起疑了。於是Steve深深吸入一口氣，讓自已好好地冷靜下來後，拿起了桌邊的第一樣東西。

 

＊＊＊

 

「讓我們來試試你能控制自己到什麼程度。」教官戴著皮革的手指放上了他分開的膝頭。他沒有讓皮椅上束縛四肢的機關運作——資產將它解讀為一種信任的展示，它為此感到感激。它會為了這點好好為教官表現的。

可Barnes蠕蟲縮回了後方欲言又止。資產不能說它不懂Barnes蠕蟲在想些什麼。只要Rogers教官和它在同一個空間裡，Barnes蠕蟲的活動性總是會增長得令人頭疼。它曾在歸屬於Rogers指揮官的日子裡略微地放任它浮現過，以期能夠更好地摸擬出那個足以獲得95%適配對象青睞的「Bucky」來。

可它失敗了。Barnes蠕蟲已失去利用價值。那麼它還讓Barnes蠕蟲浮在中層唯一的原因就是它有點兒幸災樂禍地想看看它什麼時候會為了Rogers教官的冷酷而崩潰。

這張改造過的椅子和前一次在Hydra中見過時的模樣也有些不同，資產不怎麼在乎這個——科技在日新月異，它們每隔一段時間或換了個單位，長樣就會跟著改變。

不過不管是哪個版本，它的設計者們都似乎不太喜歡讓資產的腿能夠併起來。而不論他們是不是真有什麼見不得人的下流心態，資產的歷任擁有者都已經充份地將它們物盡其用了。所以當Rogers教官輕鬆地鬆開它的褲頭、將它們扯下資產的大腿時，資產只是像往常一樣悄悄地深吸了口氣，等待將發生在自己身上的事情。

即使程式流有些許的紊亂，它的表現依然很平靜。那些都是合理、可預期且發生過的事情。唯一不同的是Barnes蠕蟲欲言又止的動作。它忽略了它，因為如果它能信誓但但地表示某人絕對不會傷害它，那就得接受世界上沒有絕對這件事。

這才是符合邏輯的，沒人值得那麼沉重的信任。尤其是一個連使用說明書都沒讓它讀完的笨蛋管理者。資產惡狠狠地想。你判斷失誤了，果然是個計算式有缺陷的蠕蟲。可教官變得疏遠的態度令資產平靜。可預期的態度令人平靜，人類面對物品時的態度一向很簡單：好用的東西會被珍視並資產一點都不喜歡得提心吊膽地等著溫情家家酒的面具被拔掉的日子來到。

Rogers教官撩起他的上衣，讓它卡在它的胸膛上部。方才被刀刃劃出的傷痕在衣物的壓迫下微微刺痛著，而Rogers教官包著皮料的手指冷的像冰。

「別射。」教官叮囑著，捏了捏它的乳頭。

自從前一次被用在性交上至今已過了非常久－－事實上，由於對Rogers教官還是指揮官時的引誘並沒有成功，資產已經超過三年以上沒有被用作性愛道具了。所以當陰莖被毫無前兆地握住，它仍然忍不住抽了口涼氣。

教官的動作並不熟練，它在按系統指示催動相應的性反應時好整以暇地分析著：並不是說照顧得不周全－－擁有相同性別的身體，教官當然知道要怎麼做才能快速地讓資產的硬體也進入情況－－感覺像是對這個動作的方向不熟悉。

缺少性經驗的徵候，有趣。這樣的教官在測試自己的性承受度。資產感到有趣，但它尊重Rogers教官，它會好好表現。

 

可Barnes蠕蟲。

 

Steve。Steve。

Steve。

 

它像個壞掉的唱片似地在Rogers教官每一次的撫觸下喃喃著，聲音又低又可憐。簡直魔音穿腦，資產感覺煩透了。

「你在發抖？」Rogers教官的聲音從頭上傳來，握著它陰莖的手警告性地收緊了點。「才過了五分鐘喔？」

資產猛然驚醒：它花了太多功夫在屏蔽掉Barnes蠕蟲的碎唸（不像之前，它現在根本就像附在它耳朵邊），竟然忘了穩定住對硬體的控制權了。

它連忙進行全面自檢與調整，讓心律及體溫維持在配合度範圍內，並讓軀體的顫抖緩和下來。

「很抱歉，已調整完成，Sir。」

教官感覺像是點了點頭。「那麼我們就可以進行下一步了。」

他的手離開了資產已經完全立起的陰莖，走到桌子前，似乎又拿起了什麼。「把腿張開一點。你被安裝過性方面的技能，那我想你應該和這東西不算陌生。」

資產依言張腿，它確實心裡有數。

可當冰涼的液體跟著那樣鈍圓的硬物一齊抵上他的後穴，Barnes蠕蟲的低喃一下轉成了驚呼。

 

Steve。 _Steve_ 。

 

資產感覺自己都快要被那無聲的尖叫震聾。

 

為什麼……你為什麼這麼做？


	6. Chapter 6

18.

「別軟下去，」教官警告著，慢慢將那個份量頗大的金屬肛塞一點一點地擠進資產沒有擴張過的小洞：「當然……射也是不準許的。」

撕裂的痛感令資產幾乎難以達到教官的第一個要求，但它微調了後穴與前端的感應器靈敏度－－教官的手又回來了，帶著皮革硬感的指頭隨意地劃過它的龜頭，對資產來說這樣的憐憫就足夠了－－它稍稍向後仰起頭來，讓脖項抵住頭枕來應付刺痛和快感，然而教官一把扯住了它的頭髮。

「保持不動，別讓我說第二次。」

教官冰冷的聲音令資產渾身起了陣雞皮疙瘩，它順從地放鬆頸項。體積巨大的肛塞被完全推進了體內，沉重地墜在它的腸道裡。資產能夠將它每回它因快感收縮腹部時都會磨蹭到它的前列腺。任務開始變得更具挑戰性了。它握緊了躺椅的把手，試著轉移注意力。

「注意你的舉動，Winter Soldier。」教官的糾正再次下達：「放鬆你的身體，除非你想叫停。」

絕不。資產在腦中說著。 _絕不_ 。

它可不想被小看，它想證明自己，所以它調動了強大的自制力放鬆下握住扶手的力道。能分心的東西消失了。它忍不住伸出舌頭來舔了舔變得乾渴的雙唇。

它能感覺教官的視線掃過它唇瓣時微刺的虛感，教官的手指稍稍停了下來，然後。

「看看我忽略了什麼？」教官笑了，接著皮革的氣味靠近。兩根手指毫不留情地塞進它緊抿的嘴唇，它順從地張口，讓教官的手指拎起它柔軟的舌頭搓弄。「喜歡這樣嗎？嗯？」

資產沒有感覺。它在心中唸著。可Barnes蠕蟲將Rogers教官的影像丟進了它的腦子裡。它忍不住溢出一絲喘息，然後差點兒就要忘了教官還捅在它嘴裡的手指去咬回溜出嘴巴的壞東西。

「你喜歡。」教官的抽插幅度變大了。「一張比下頭更貪吃的小嘴？」他甚至停下了在它陰莖上的手，專注在將手指操進它嘴裡的節奏。資產知道自己的硬體穩定度正在教官的手指底下快速地崩潰，尤其當幾分鐘後體內的那顆金屬球突然快速震動起來時。

「嗯……」資產全身被嚇得一跳，一點兒低低的叫聲從無法闔起的嘴中逃出掌握。教官輕笑著分開兩根手指將資產的嘴巴撐得大開，失去阻礙的聲音混著體內深處傳來的滋滋震響弄得資產腦髓發麻。

「伸出舌頭。」教官又下了指示。

資產只有乖乖從命。粉嫩的舌尖探出紅唇，帶出一點兒控制不住的涎液。它試著減緩自己的演算速度－－就像之前無數次被「安裝」或「測試」時的那樣，但教官敏銳地察覺了它的意圖。資產感覺到教官換了個動作，然後一隻手輕輕放在它的小腹上頭。

「……叫停嗎？」教官低沉的嗓音就對著耳孔吹著，皮革包裹的指尖暗示似地點在它隨著快感不斷起伏的肚皮。

資產喘了口氣，硬氣地搖了搖頭。

「好孩子。」教官柔聲道。

那隻手掌以全然不同於那種溫柔的力道朝著它的小腹按了下去，正按在那個瘋狂顫抖的金屬球上方。可怕的快感瞬間竄遍資產的硬體全身，它忍得頸項發紅青筋暴起才沒在那陣衝擊中尖叫出聲。

教官的手指滑出了資產的嘴巴，在顫抖的唇上停留一陣後帶著涎水的濕意輕輕溜下頸項。

「咱們來定個時間吧。先試試五分鐘？」

手指來到了胸前，資產能感覺到教官的膝蓋在指頭勾住自己乳尖彈弄的同時抵上了自己的下身。屬於另一個男人的幅射體熱欺近，但又離得足夠遠到資產完全無法從其中得到任何的摩擦幫助。

可又是Barnes蠕蟲。

資產幾乎可以確定那傢伙要不就是沒受過性欺辱類的審訊訓練，要不就是被「Steve竟然能夠傷害我」這件事搞得精神失常，它能感覺到那個藏在自己身後的東西撥開他的控制浮近前方，像失溫的人尋找溫暖似地用力貼近那個若即若離的氣息。

_你他媽給我冷靜點！_ 資產吼道。

可Barnes蠕蟲沒有回應。反而貼得更近了。資產還記得教官的不可接觸指令，於是它調動了部份運算空間去扯住Barnes蠕蟲往後推去－－然而這就叫作顧此失彼，大抵也是因為那東西死抵著它的前列腺弄得太重也太久了，當資產終於將Barnes蠕蟲成功拉下控制中心時，它才聽清楚Rogers教官口中傳來的稱讚－－

「好婊子，」他帶著一點兒喘意的聲音清清楚楚地鑽進資產耳中：「你淫叫的聲音真是悅耳極了。」

它也幾乎同時理解教官這麼說的原因－－它能聽見自己的聲音，久違了大概有一世紀那麼久的、那種像是個沒用的弱者似的輕吟聲－－毫無節制、毫無。資產立刻咬緊牙。這可不是什麼好表現，尤其是當它其實並不打算發出任何聲音的時候。它幾乎要認為自己能成功了。

可然後，教官的鼻子輕輕碰上了他的側臉。

Steve。

它聽見Barnes蠕蟲帶著顫音的輕嘆。它的程式一下子亂成了一團。

 

Steve得用上他的超級反應能力才剛好足以避過資產坐起身的動作－－他在對他說那些腹稿裡寫著的下流話時，不小心碰到了Winter Soldier的臉。這不在他的計劃當中，因為無論Bucky在這一切之後是不是會恨他，他都沒法原諒自己在進行這些行為時得到快感。這著實困難。即使他戴著厚厚的皮手套，但Bucky的體溫、他變得急促的呼吸、他沒來得及吞回去的呻吟……Steve萬分感謝自己今天穿了件夠緊夠硬的褲子，否則像現在這樣面對雙眼大睜的Bucky－－他大概再也演不下去了。

而當然，在他親眼見到那雙綠眼睛微微發紅、帶著濕意的模樣時，他瞬間決定今天就到此為止。

所以，感謝那條褲子。「你失敗了，士兵。」他直起身，用著在現在情況下最有威嚴的冰涼口氣說出了那句，然後若無其事地從Winter Soldier身上爬了起來。

Winter Soldier－－Bucky，他在那個布條剛掉下去時猛眨眼的模樣又像回Bucky了－－咬住了自己的嘴唇。當雙眼終於適應光線後他幾乎可以說是瞬間就控制住了自己的面部表情。

但它仍然代表了一次勝利。Steve在心裡記錄著。事實上，就昨天他和Natasha討論過、推想過、由Tony那次談話中資產透露的「過往經驗」來看，今天的勝利雖然細微但多不勝數，尤其現在才過了不到兩個小時。

 

「很抱歉，Sir。資產需要進行重新校準。」資產說著，姿勢幾不可察地微微顫抖。它知道重新校準的意思，可它的程式讓它就算怕得發抖仍然得對權限擁有者吐實。

Rogers教官面上嚴酷的表情完全沒有鬆動，他點了點頭。「確實如此。但咱們可以把那些樂趣累積到週末。現在給你一個半小時，收拾好自己、填飽肚子，然後仔細想想自己的懲罰。我要在下一段訓練開始時聽到你的答案。」

資產不可置信地眨了眨眼：想想自己的懲罰？教官要求他給自己訂懲罰的方式？

「很抱歉，Sir，請求確認指令：懲罰方式選擇？」它忍不住道。

教官本來已經開始向房間裡走去了，聽到它的問話後停了下來，重新走到它身邊。

「是的。」教官俯視著它，一字一句緩緩地說道。「我要你仔細想想你該得怎樣的懲罰。這個意思就是你得想想：什麼才能給你留下足夠強大的記錄回溯點，讓你再也不會忘了教訓。如果你給自己放水，相信我，」他的指尖重重地點在資產仍然披著汗水的胸膛上：「我會察覺的。」

目送著教官的背影，資產仍然感到不可置信。

它不禁順著這語意想下去了……

沒想到點子出現得很快。

「Barnes蠕蟲。」它幾乎是咬牙切齒地吐著那些句子：「你得自己給自己造的孽付出代價。」


End file.
